


Ghouls ; BTS

by bruhseok



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, F/M, Ghouls, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhseok/pseuds/bruhseok
Summary: Everything was a blur at that moment.And (Y/N) didn't know that his life was still on the line.The future that awaited for Taehyung... was painted with blood.ーA story about a human male who undergoes the harsh changes of reality and becomes a ghoul.Taehyung centric.





	1. zéro ;

_His acute teeth rips through the flesh of the feeble human who struggled and screamed in agony._

_The monstrous creature chuckles, a nefarious noise producing in his throat, as he continues to gnaw on his victim._

_"Don't try to resist, lovely," He purrs, teasingly. His tongue grazes along the woman's wounded neck, lapping up the blood that trails down the side of her neck._

_The tormented individual shakes and quivers, emitting soft sobs as she squirmed and attempts to break free._

_She knew that going out with such a handsome-looking individual was too good to be true._

_Light-colored hair, masculine form, obsidian-colored orbs, a cute smile._

_The moment the light-haired male had asked her out, only a few hours into meeting each other, she had accepted._

_She was idiotic. She should have trusted her instincts and declined._

_Out of all the deaths she could have faced, she would have to die by the hands of a malevolent ghoul._

_She was caught in a web of lies, her life was loosely held by a string of hope. A hope that someone would be able to save her before her life would end so quickly._

_She hacks, coughing and sputtering as her lungs are quickly filled up with blood. Her body jerks, and her whole system gradually descended._

_"You're disgusting, Jimin-hyung..." Another ghoul approaches the woman, his spear-like kagune forming along his lower back._

_The ghoul approaches both the woman and Jimin with an expressionless face. His kagune instantly impales the woman straight through the heart, catching both Jimin and the victim off guard._

_Blood spurts from her fresh wound. The crimson liquid seeps through the material of her cotton shirt._

_With just a few inaudible gasps, the woman's heartbeat halts. Her eyes were still open from the shock of witnessing her own death._

_Crimson orbs flared with anger, Jimin glowers at the younger ghoul who intruded his meal,"What the hell was that for, Jungkook-ah?"_

_"You always tease your victims. It's inhumane," Jungkook replies, his dark brows furrowing slightly._

_"Since when were we ever human? If what I'm doing is inhumane, it's considered normal," Jimin scowls. He moves to stand up, hoisting the woman's carcass over his shoulder, "Do you think this is enough?"_

_Jungkook gazes over at the woman's fearful, opened orbs. He lifts his hand to meet her eyes before closing them, himself,_

_"I think it's enough for tonight. We should head back before Jin-hyung runs his mouth and starts complaining."_

_Jimin chuckles and shakes his head, "He'll probably haul our asses for taking our sweet time..."_

_Both ghouls took short leaps from the sides of the tall edifices before reaching the roof of one of the buildings. The two sprint from one construction to the next._

_Straying further ahead of his hyung, Jungkook gazes down at the lustrous city._

_It was then, he saw him._

_The mouth-watering aroma of a human, but not just any ordinary human..._

_It had been so long since Jungkook had almost lost control over the scent of a human being._

_His eyes were locked on a male with a smile so broad. His grin was rectangular, mesmerizing._

_The male had light-colored locks, wisps of his hair fell in front of his warm eyes. He was walking with a girl, in which Jungkook presumed was his girlfriend._

_"Hyung... you go on ahead," Jungkook pauses and his feet halts at the edge of an edifice, "I'm going to take another meal along with us."_

_Jimin glances over at the other ghoul with a raise of his brows. Gazing down in Jungkook's direction, his eyes soon focused on the boxy-smiling boy. Peering back at Jungkook's face, Jimin takes notice of the younger ghoul's change of expression._

_Jungkook's orbs had changed into the ruthless color of blood. His sclera had converted to black, and his pupils dilated at the sight of the human male._

_Jimin's lips curve into a sly smirk and nods as he sprints ahead of the younger ghoul, leaving Jungkook behind,_

_"Just don't be late."_


	2. un ;

"So you're going to be assigned with the Doves, hm? Taking out one ghoul at a time. Sounds pretty badass."

Taehyung grins as he takes hold of (Y/N)'s hand. The couple had just finished eating dinner and both decided to take a different route home, so they would be able to spend more time with one another.

"The CCG finally accepted me to become one of the elite!" (Y/N) grins as she rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "I'm glad they were able to notice my potential. I didn't like it when I was positioned as a bureau investigator... Too much paperwork..."

"The nasty ghouls wouldn't know what hit them once you become a ghoul investigator. You'll take out a lot of them, (Y/N)..." Taehyung grins, his boxy smile plasters across his handsome features.

"Once they form a quinque for me, I'll be able to eradicate all of them... All of the evil in the world," (Y/N) agrees as her hand tightens in her paramour's,

"I'll make this a ghoulless world."

"Which is why I brought my own fireworks so that we would celebrate your position as a new ghoul investigator!"

The male pats his handbag and lifts the flap to reveal the dismantled fireworks.

"Why the hell do you have fireworks in your bag? You brought that to the restaurant, too?! You idiot!" (Y/N) smacks the back of Taehyung's head, earning a grunt from him.

"Ouuuch... (Y/N), I brought this for you! I want to watch the fireworks with you!" The male whines as he rubs the back of his head.

"It's dangerous keeping fireworks on your body..." (Y/N) sighs and shakes her head before muttering, "Only an idiot like you would do that."

"Hey, but our date would be even better! We have fireworks to see while other couples don't!" Taehyung grins his famous boxy smile, forcing (Y/N) to laugh.

"You doofus."

_And the happy moment ended too fast._

The being attacked both Taehyung and (Y/N), out of nowhere. With quick reactions, (Y/N) was able to skid out from the attacker's hold. However, it was as if the being had different intentions...

The figure tackles down Taehyung with such force which knocked the air out of his lungs. The back of his head slams against the concrete ground, and Taehyung swore he could see literal stars. Blinking away the dizziness, Taehyung glares up at his intruder.

To his surprise, Taehyung's orbs met a pair of crimson-colored eyes. Blood-red pupils, dark sclera, and crimson veins that stretched on the sides of his orbs, Taehyung was greeted with none other than a bloodthirsty ghoul.

He had never seen a ghoul up close before, and he believed that it would be his last time seeing one.

The ghoul fishes his mask that hung loosely against the belt of his pants. After placing the porcelain item over his face, the menacing creature leans down, deeply inhaling Taehyung's scent, weirding him out, entirely.

"What the fuck, m-man! Get the fuck off me!" The male thrashes, attempting to kick off his assailant by force.

Unaffected by his victim's will to fight back, the ghoul gazes down with a hideous smirk stretching across his face behind his mask.

"Moving around isn't going to help in your case. Unless, you want to feel more vulnerable to pain," It spoke with an impassive tone, but held a terrifying vibe.

(Y/N) stifles a scream and pulls out her revolver, her hands trembling with fear as she aims her weapon at the monster.

"L-Let him go! Let him go or I'll shoot!" (Y/N)'s voice cracks as her eyes narrow onto the ghoul whom had pinned down her boyfriend.

The ghoul glances over his shoulder, staring directly at (Y/N) before losing interest.

"Petty human. That useless weapon isn't going to kill a ghoul."

The ghoul's face was covered with a mask which covered the entirity, hiding all of his features. Two round, cartoon-ish eyes with the holes, a rabbit nose, and bucked teeth, the mask was presented as a simple bunny character. Yet, (Y/N) knew who the ghoul was just by the sight of the mask.

The Hare.

The Hare is extremely unpredictable and dangerous who is ranked as an S+ rated ghoul. He was shown to hold mercy for his human victims whenever he is with his companion, The Black Hound. However, when found alone, The Hare never seems to offer any sort of benevolence to anyone. His kagune is restricted for close-range battles, only good for quick and strong attacks.

(Y/N) knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat the Hare; not without backup.

A long, pointed and thick like tail had developed from the Hare's lower back. (Y/N)'s eyes widened at the terrible sight. It erupted from the ghoul's posterior, looking lethal and threatening in appearance.

(Y/N) barely had the chance to even experience in the field as a part of the Doves, yet here she was, facing a treacherous ghoul who outranked her own position.

Both her and Taehyung were in deep trouble.

"Run, (Y/N)! Just run, dammit! Why are you still standing there?!" Taehyung shrieks, his fear for her life continued to grow.

Bewildered and her mind in chaos, (Y/N) shakily stood her ground with the gun still in her hand.

Tears stream past her cheeks as she shakes her head, "Tae, you idiot... I can't leave you here!"

"Leave..." The ghoul growls out, gesturing to her boyfriend who was pinned down, "If you listen to your lover's wish, I suggest you to give up this instance."

Taehyung continued to struggle. He knew that he wasn't going to live long. (Y/N) wasn't going to leave... and in the end, both him and her would surely die.

In the midst of utter confusion, Taehyung decided to take action and attempt to kill the ghoul himself.

Even if it meant that he would die.

But he had to save (Y/N).

He shifts, his hand reaching to open the flap of his handbag in order to palm one of the fireworks while the ghoul's attention was still focused on (Y/N).

He gazes at (Y/N) who was staring right back at him with a distressed expression crossing her pretty features.

_'Shoot when I say 'go'. '_

(Y/N) seemed completely befuddled, but she gave a short nod, wondering what Taehyung had up his sleeves in a situation like this.

With a large amount of fireworks in his hand, he shifts again in position. To his dismay, the ghoul's attention snaps back to Taehyung.

When the dark-haired ghoul's kagune pierced his stomach, Taehyung could actually sense death knocking right at his door.

Gore flew, red droplets arcing through the air and Taehyung coughs out his own blood. But with no amount of hesitation, he hurls the firework, throwing it in the air.

"(Y/N)! G-G-GO!"

"Taehyung-ah!" (Y/N) cries out, screaming hysterically as she watches her boyfriend being hacked by a monstrous individual. But to no avail, (Y/N)'s fingers pull the trigger of her weapon, and the bullet heads straight...

...towards the thrown firework.

The ghoul's eyes widened behind his mask as he soon realized that he had underestimated the two humans.

The explosive was set off as the bullet hits the firework, detonating right on top of both Taehyung and the infamous ghoul.

Taehyung could feel his own body being sparked and torn apart by the substitute munition. He could hear the ghoul's screaming of pain as the firework tears both him and Taehyung's body apart.

Crimson beads of blood flies through the air and (Y/N) had to witness the love of her life being caught in his own work of destruction.

 

. . .

 

Police sirens wailed in the distance and approached the grisly scene.

The Hare laid lifelessly still on the ground in a pool of his own blood while Taehyung's body was clutched close to (Y/N)'s chest.

(Y/N) sobs, uncontrollably, as she holds Taehyung's body. Not caring about the blood that stained her own clothes, she rests her head against her paramour's chest, continuosly weeping.

Everything was a blur at that moment, and (Y/N) didn't know that Taehyung's life was still on the line.

When the CCG and the rescue team approached the scene, they couldn't believe their own eyes. The Hare, the S+ rate ghoul was taken down... yet, both victims were still alive. One unharmed, but traumatized, and the other, barely breathing.

_"Ma'am... the casuality is still alive! Please remove your hands off of him so we are able to aid!"_

_"Ma'am, please tell me exactly what happened..."_

The future that awaited for Taehyung, was painted with blood.


	3. deux ;

When Taehyung awoken from the brink of unconsciousness, he was greeted with the inky blackness of an isolated room. There was nothing but a dim light that hung overhead and a shallow surface of water that passed his ankles.

Was he dead? Was this the entrance to Hell?

He pinches himself, and the stinging pain from the tight press did hurt. So, he was still alive...

Realization had taken over and Taehyung, his hands clasps over his heart to find the chest wound which was caused by the ghoul that had nearly induced his own death.

He was bewildered and to find out that there no sort of injury that was bound on his chest. What he did discover was his body was completely nude. No clothing. Nothing.

Glancing down, he wondered who had stripped him out of his own clothes. Did they remove his apparel in order to clean up the injury? But, there would have been a mark or perhaps even a scar that would have been located there... There was nothing. It was as if he was never attacked by a ghoul in the first place.

As soon as he shifts, the dark water ripples and instantaneously rises from the bottom of his feet and up to his knees.

Panicking at the sight of the rising water, Taehyung trudges through the liquid that gradually ascends. He was bemused, speculating how the water was so difficult to move through. It was if he was trudging in thick mud.

There was a door. If he could just reach the door, he would be freed from the flooding room.

Taehyung struggles to get through the continuous, rising water. To his dismay, the door was nowhere near his reach. The surface of the water was at his hips, and he could barely move towards his destination.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms snaked around his torso, and pulls him down into the depths of the dark waters.

He thrashed and kicked, flailing in the open water as he was pulled deeper and deeper down.

He could have sworn that the water wasn't this deep to be pulled down so far.

Holding his breath, he was sure his lungs would burst if he were to continue to stay underwater. His eyes clamped shut as his own hands attempted to pull away from the grip of the mysterious being.

"Moving around isn't going to help in your case..." A familiar voice emerges, the being's lips presses near his ear, "Unless, you want to feel more vulnerable to pain..."

Taehyung recognized that saying. He recognized that voice. He recognized him.

It was the ghoul that had nearly killed him.

Tashyung whirls around, his eyes widening largely, like dinner plates. The ghoul was behind him, his arms wrapped around Taehyung's naked torso. He opened his mouth to scream, and realized he couldn't. But how could the ghoul speak in water in which he could hear clearly, yet whenever he attempted to scream, nothing can be heard?

The two were floating in a strange abyss of open water. Strangely enough, he couldn't talk, but the ghoul could? There were so many unanswered questions that were scrambling through Taehyung's head.

Why was he here? He was suppose to be dead. How was he still alive after being pulled into the water? How could he breathe? And why was the ghoul here?

He feared that the ghoul was here to take revenge on him for pulling off the firework stunt.

The ghoul's hand reaches to cover Taehyung's left eye, his own nude body presses against the human.

It felt sexual and erotic, yet Taehyung was strangely not effected by what was occurring. He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat as the ghoul continues what he had on his mind.

The ghoul sighs and murmurs again, "I know you must be scared, you petty human... But you shouldn't..."

The ghoul pauses before speaking gently, once more, "I, Jeon Jungkook... I think I'm dead... But I know they're going to save you instead of me..."

Taehyung doesn't answer, he's too afraid to respond. The ghoul, Jungkook, continues to speak,

"When you wake up from this dream you're in, your life is going to change."

What did he mean by that? Taehyung opened his mouth to speak, yet, he realized he still couldn't.

"...Your life is going to be a complete hell. And you're going to have to live with that."

Taehyung could feel the ghoul shift from behind. With Jungkook's hand still placed over Taehyung's left eye, he uses his other hand to place over Taehyung's chest; the area in which he was stabbed by the kagune.

Jungkook's lips curve into a strange smile, "My curse is put on you..."

Taehyung didn't understand what he meant.

And in that instance, Taehyung felt intense pain as the kagune that had emerged from Jungkook impales his chest once more.

 

. . .

 

He shouldn't be alive.

He should be dead along with Jungkook. Yet, here he was. In the white hospital room.

He strangely felt sickly compared to the watery illusion he was just in moments ago.

Taehyung's eyes flutter open and was greeted by none other than a sleeping (Y/N) who had her hand gripping his.

Her eyes were red and swollen from what Taehyung presumed that she was crying. A weak smile crosses his features as he brushes his fingers along the knuckles of (Y/N)'s hand.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, (Y/N). I guess you could tell me over and over again that I'm the biggest idiot in the world," Taehyung could barely even recognize his own voice. It cracked and sounded hoarse from the lack of the intake of water.

"But, it's really a miracle that I survived, didn't I?"

Taehyung tucks a strand of (Y/N)'s hair behind her ear before leaning to kiss the top of her head.

His nostrils soon caught the most amazing scent.

It was an aura that was compared to the smell of steak. A wondrous, savoring scent. Just thinking of what the cuisine might be made his mouth water.

He glances down at (Y/N), which strangely enough, she was displayed as a slab of cooked meat.

_'Meat... Meat!'_

His stomach rumbled at the sight presented to him.

Unaware of what the hunger was a cause of, Taehyung leans over (Y/N), licking his lips.

Oblivious to the changes of his own body, his left eye strongly pulses. He wondered why his eye had a throbbing sensation just by staring at (Y/N).

Little did he know, his iris had converted to the familiar blood red color, his sclera changing to a jet-black, and crimson veins crosses over the surrounding of his eye.

He had been turned into a monster. And his target was none other than (Y/N), yet he had no idea.

 


	4. trois ;

Taehyung's hands hover over (Y/N) as he slowly closes the gap between him and her.

His expression morphed into ravenous savage. His left eye pulses with excitement as his hand was mere inches away from his meal. Taehyung begins to salivate at the wondrous scent of flesh.

_Meat. Meat... Meat..!_

Froth runs down his chin. His tongue grazes over his bottom lip, as if he could taste the savoring flavor of-

_'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Taehyung-ah...'_

The male freezes at the voice and glances around with paranoia and hunger draining him.

It was the ghoul's voice. He could have swore he heard him speak.

 _'Don't do something that you'll regret later on...'_ Jungkook's voice emerges once more. The voice was in his head... His own mind.

_'Trust me, Taehyung. You won't like the outcome once you eat her.'_

Eat her?

Taehyung's mismatched orbs gazes down at (Y/N) once more. Horror seeps through him as he takes realization that the scent... The flesh-smelling aroma...

...had came from (Y/N).

"I-I was about to eat (Y/N)...?" Taehyung clutches his trembling hand, "Wh-What's wrong with me?"

 _'Seems like my remaining organs were transplanted into you...'_ Jungkook's voice echoes in his head, _'Looks like your body is taking its tolls.'_

"W-Wait? What the hell? Organs? Transplant? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Taehyung's voice was shrill now. Panic coursed through his system.

 _'Connect the dots, Taehyung. The doctors used my uninjured organs and replaced it with your damaged ones,'_ Jungkook deadpans and sighs,

_'You're a human with ghoul characteristics...'_

A chill slides down Taehyung's spine.

Ghoul?

He was... a ghoul?

His kakugan disappears as soon as he soon felt sick in his stomach. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?" Taehyung's lower lip trembles and curves upward as he attempts to laugh off Jungkook's statement, "That's fucking crazy. There's no way that I'm a damn ghoul..."

_'Do you need more proof?'_

Taehyung's smile fades. ... Jungkook was being serious..?

"No... not me..." He murmurs, shaking his head, "Not me, goddammit... Not me!"

Glancing over at the small table that sat right next to the hospital bed, Taehyung takes sight of a tray of light food that was set for him.

Climbing out of the bed and snatching the bowl of porridge, he scoops a spoonful of it before shoving it in his mouth and swallows.

Immediately, the male retches, the excess of the porridge regurgitates upward and out of his system. The taste was bland and repulsive. It was as if he was downing sewer water.

Dropping the porridge, the bowl clatters to the floor, leaving a mess on the tiled ground. Taehyung's hand reaches for the next food item on the tray, in hopes that there would be something that would taste orderly.

But one item after the other, he couldn't swallow it. He disgorges the human edibles and leaves a jumbled mess of vomit and exuberance of chewed up food.

Tears well up in the corner of his eyes as he came to an understanding that he was no longer human.

He didn't want to believe it.

He refused to believe.

Taehyung drops to his knees with his head resting against the tiled floor. He emitted soft sobs, not wanting to accept the face of reality. He didn't want to face the harsh truth that he had become a monster at will.

"Taehyung... what's wrong?"

Taehyung's faint cries comes to a stop as he lifts his head to see that (Y/N) was fully awake, concern masking her features,

"Why are you out of bed? And why is there food on the floor?"

The male stifles a whimper as he urges himself to stand up. He ambles toward (Y/N), grasping her hands and speaking with a cracked voice,

"(Y/N), there's something I need to tell you..." His arms tremble and his hands shake as he tightens his hold on his paramour, "I'm a monster... I've become something dangerous... I almost hurt you, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) seemed utterly confused and slightly terrified of her boyfriend's outcries, "Taehyung, you're scaring me... What's going on?"

Taehyung swallows his fear as he rests his hands on (Y/N)'s shoulders. He was afraid of announcing what he truly was to her. What if she no longer loved him? What if she no longer wanted to be associated with him?

What if she was afraid of him?

But, this was for her safety. He didn't tell her, she would find out sooner or later. He didn't want to harm her in his unstable state.

"(Y/N), I'm a ghoul..."

The girl stares at Taehyung, completely bewildered of the words that were coming out of his mouth. Her brows raise and she soon breaks out, laughing hysterically.

"You're an idiot, you know that, Taehyung?" (Y/N) chortles and flicks the male's forehead, "That's utter nonsense. You're just trying to rile me up and play a prank on me..."

The male could barely even register what his own girlfriend was saying.

"What the hell, (Y/N)! This isn't a fucking joke! I was about to devour you! I was about to eat you when you were sleeping!" Taehyung shakes his lover, fear overtaking his senses,

"I'm a fucking ghoul!

Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) shakes her head, "You're still a little light-headed from the surgery, are you?"

(Y/N) places a hand over his forehead and frowns, "You're talking a bunch of bullshit. It's not funny to joke around at a time like this. Especially when you're recovering."

She gazes at her paramour with an exasperated expression, "Devour me? Eat me?  It's not the time to be talking about sex, Tae. I can't believe that you're this shameless."

Not even (Y/N) believed him. She wouldn't hear him out...

Planting a kiss on her lover's cheek, (Y/N) carresses the male's jaw, "I think you need some rest. You're still traumatized from what had happened a few days prior."

The overwhelming scent of delicious meat floods his nostrils once more. Taehyung shoves (Y/N) away, in attempt to rid his hunger for human flesh,

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Shocked and offended by her own boyfriend's actions, (Y/N) nearly trips. Her hand presses against the wall of the hospital room so that she would be able to keep herself from falling backwards.

"What is going on in here-" One of the doctors as well as a group of nurses rush into the enclosed section after hearing the loud screams that were emitted from the hospital room. His eyes widened at the sight of Taehyung standing from the hospital bed and the mess of food that he had created.

"Sir, I need you to lay back down... You're not well enough to be standing right now-" The doctor approaches Taehyung, cautiously and gestures for the nurses to circle the crazed patient.

"Can't you all see that I'm a ghoul!? I'm a fucking ghoul!" Taehyung sobs and the doctors as well as nurses took the advantage to tackle the male down before he could do anything insane.

"Get the narcotic. He's in shock at the moment..." The doctor murmurs to one of his nurses as Taehyung continues to scream and cry out in despair while being held down on the mattress.

(Y/N) witnessed her own boyfriend acting as if he was some deranged being. He was screeching out, saying nonsense about him being a ghoul and she should stay away from him.

This wasn't something that Taehyung would do. Even when he pulled off pranks, he wouldn't go far like this.

She could only watch as the group of nurses and doctors struggle to endure Taehyung's preposterous actions. A nurse had hurried into the room with an anesthetic before jabbing the needle into the crying male's flesh.

Taehyung's eyes grew heavy, and before he could close eyes, he took in the sight of his lover's worried expression.

_'I'm so sorry, (Y/N).'_


	5. quatre ;

"I should have stayed back and helped him! Dammit!"

The wooden table knocks over, causing everything that was placed on it to spill onto the tiled ground. Porcelain mugs filled with coffee plummet to the floors, and heaps of paper flies off.

Jimin indignantly hurls the table across the room, in spite of anger.

"It was that damn human... that damn fucking human!" Jimin snarls, his obsidian orbs quickly adjusting to the kakugan state, "I should have gone with Jungkook, none of this would have ever happened!"

"You're not the only one that's outraged, Jimin," A male with ebony-colored hair casually speaks, his back leaned against one of the walls in the room with his arms crossed over his broad chest,

"I'm angry, too. But what is there to do? If we take revenge now, we're bound to get caught."

"I don't fucking care! Jungkook's dead! He's gone, Jin, and he's never going to fucking come back!"

"We don't know if he's dead, Jimin..." Jin responds, his voice soft, but firm, "Jungkook may have been in a critical state, but he isn't the one to fall so easily.

"Are you fucking with me right now, hyung?! The humans have Jungkook!" Jimin screams, barely able to contain his raging animosity. The shorter ghoul grabs hold of Jin's shirt collar with both hands, clenching the clothing, tightly.

"Are we just going to stand around and fucking wait for something to happen to him!? He might as well be dead now!" Jimin snarls, with teeth clenched and arms trembling.

One of Jin's hands grip hold of the Jimin's wrist, rigidly, with enough force to snap it if he were to move.

With his gaze leveled, Jin's own crimson orbs flared onto Jimin. His lips twist, forming an irritated scowl,

"You're not the only one that's pissed, Jimin..." Jin growls out, his eyes narrowing onto the younger ghoul, "As much as I want to get my own hands on those frivolous humans, they aren't stupid."

Jin releases Jimin's wrist, in hopes to calm the male down. Just like what he'd expect, Jimin drops hold of Jin's shirt and reels back.

The younger male falls to his knees and clutches himself before breaking down. Tears escape from the corners of his blood-red eyes and he encloses his own face with his hands in attempt to stop the tears from leaking.

"They know that we'll go after Jungkook," Jin's voice was soft, again, "They'll wait for our attack and use the opportunity to kill us both. The humans aren't stupid, Jimin. If we don't think this through enough, our fate will turn out similar to Jungkook's."

Jimin's chin drops down to his chest as his harsh sobs change to faint whimpers and he murmurs with his cracked voice, "I could have helped him... But... But I was too self-assured..."

Jin kneels down, resting a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. Both Jungkook and Jimin were like younger siblings to him. He watched over them and made sure that they wouldn't be able to stir up trouble. He cared for them like an older brother. He protected them from any harm that was to come...

Jungkook and Jimin were the only ones in the cruel world that he was able to trust.

Yet, the barbarous of reality had taken both Jimin and Jin's dear brother away.

And the only way to satisfy their burning fury was to gain vengeance for those who had dare to take Jungkook away from them.

"We'll kill them... Jimin-ah... We'll wipe them from the face of the Earth..." Jin strokes his comrade's back before muttering, darkly,

"...And we'll dance on their corpses to show how tainted this world really is."

 

. . .

 

"Aish. It's been over a day already... I would have thought that they would come by now, but it seems like they haven't..."

A male adjusts his scythe-like quinque so the handle rested on his shoulder, "I guess they caught on..."

"Do you think that they'll come soon?" A lower class investigator asks, gazing directly at the male who wield the scythe quinque.

"Waiting for so long... I'm pretty sure they won't. They know that we're expecting them. They may be ghouls, but they still have the intelligence of any other rational human," The male responds. He takes hold of his thin-rimmed spectacles that balanced on the bridge of his nose before removing it from his face.

"You know, Investigator... We could send some of our men to impound an open search around Seoul. We can find them quickly," The lower class Dove suggests, glancing at the others who silently agreed, "We have weapons with full ammunition. We have men that can handle quinques. We have everything that is needed to be able to take down those monsters."

The Special Class Ghoul Investigator cleans the glass part of his spectacles. Resting the heavy quinque on the ground, the man carefully tucks the pair of glasses in the front pocket of his suit.

"You still have a lot to learn, rookie," He responds with a shake of his head, "Haven't you read the files on the Hare and his allies? We're talking about the Black Hound and the Binge Eater. Top notch. S+ and SS rate ghouls."

The man sighs before picking up his weapon and glancing back at his unit.

The highest rank of the Doves, the male who had eliminated and captured hundreds of ghouls of all rates smiled before his team, presenting the familiar dimples on his face.

"The lower rank investigators won't be able to touch them. They'll kill you all without hesitation... As for me..." The man smiles once more and turns away from his squad,

"It's nothing that I, Kim Namjoon, can't handle."


	6. cinq ;

Two days had passed ever since Taehyung found out that he had lost his humanity.

_"Your wounds seemed to be healed. You're free to go, but rest easy, alright?" The doctor prompts, offering a broad smile._

_Taehyung blankly stares at the clipboard that was set in front of him. His release form. He was going to be freed from the hospital._

_Yet, he didn't want to leave._

_"There are other patients that we need to move in. You can't stay here long, Taehyung-ah. Besides, you healed up pretty nicely."_

_"Just don't go stirring up any more trouble for us doctors, alright?"_

Taehyung sat on the edge of his bed in his apartment with his cellphone laying on the floor of the room.

(Y/N) had called him several times, and he never once picked up.

He was still in shock. He still did not want to believe that he was in fact a ghoul.

_"Um... Tae. This is (Y/N). You're not picking up..." Her voice was muffled, slightly saddened when emitted through the phone, "I guess you're busy with other things, right?"_

_"I have work... and I won't come home until later in the evening. Just eat well, get enough rest. I'll stop by sometime to check if you're doing okay."_

There was a long pause within the voice message before (Y/N) speaks again,

_"I love you."_

The voice message ends, leaving Taehyung to take recollection of what his paramour had established.

How did the ghoul organs get transferred into his own body?

Surely, the doctors would have known that the action would carry consequences, yet they continued on with the procedure?

They created him. They made him into a damn monster.

His stomach growled, notifying him that he was hungry and he hadn't eaten anything for the past week.

Everything tasted either bland or disgusting. Every plate, every meal, every food that was set in front of him, he could not ingest.

And if he did try to consume, the food would go directly up the same way it went down.

Taehyung rests his arms over his knees and leans over with his hands burying his face. Tears leak from the corner of his eyes. He attempted to repress the soft sobs, but he couldn't help himself.

He was truly stuck in a living hell.

 

. . .

 

"There has been an increase in numbers of ghouls that are roaming around Seoul," Namjoon announces, capturing the attention of the many bureau and ghoul investigators that were located in the conference room.

The tall male displays a series of photos on a projector which presented the "Fireworks Case".

"Ghoul Investigator (Y/N) as well as her beau was attacked by a ghoul just a few days prior," Namjoon nods toward the new Dove recruit, (Y/N), who sits at the end of the conference table, and continues to present the depictions of the aftermath of the battle.

"The victim, Kim Taehyung, had multiple lacerations and open wounds that were inflicted on his body..."

With the click of a remote, pictures of Taehyung's injuries were shown on the screen of the projector. (Y/N)'s brows furrowed at the sight of the terrible images. She could feel her irritation bubble up within the pit of her stomach. It made her feel uneasy that the top Special Ghoul Investigator of the CCG was demonstrating pictures of Taehyung's nude form, which was littered with ugly wounds, and presenting it to a room filled with other individuals.

Yet, she couldn't voice her thoughts. She had to act professional.

Murmurs and jumbled mumbles ignited the room. The crowd of individuals in the room spoke to one another, incoherently.

With another click from the remote, Namjoon quickly switches over from the images of Taehyung to the infamous ghoul, The Hare.

There were the pictures of the ghoul's lifeless body in a pool of his own blood. The series of photos that followed after were the injuries which were inflicted upon the Hare.

"As you can see, the explosives have done a great amount of damage. We should keep this in mind whenever we face a ghoul. Explosives may come in handy, but it will be a hazard for us as well..." Namjoon clears his throat and continues his presentation,

"As you all know, the Hare is an S+ rate ghoul which many ghoul investigators had attempted to take him down, and failed. There was a large cost when it came to confronting the Hare, and most of our men and women who tried encountering the notorious ghoul resulted in their own death."

"Fortunately, the Hare was eliminated by a sacrificial accident. Although the victim, Mr. Kim Taehyung, has suffered from an overwhelmingly large amount of injuries, it is promised that he will live another day thanks to the institution of medical science," Namjoon's dimples appear on his cheeks, and the suited individuals clap in delight at the good news. (Y/N) applauds along, her eyes fully concentrated on the top notched leader of the CCG.

"However, I gathered you here today in order to allow you all to contribute with the information of the other ghouls that had connections with the Hare," Namjoon's smile fades as his focus returns to the projector. He clicks the button on his remote and severals shots of three different ghouls displayed on the slide.

"We have attained this information from a few special investigators, and I thank them for their work," Namjoon speaks, soon gesturing to the first image of a ghoul with platinum-colored hair.

The ghoul donned a mask of an aggressive canine. With two slits for the eyeholes, the mask was black in color. The ghoul's appearance seemed built and athletic. No doubt that he was just as dangerous as the Hare.

"The ghoul depicted here is the Black Hound. Most of you recognized this ghoul from the reports that were given out a month back," Namjoon states, with a sigh,

"He's just as dangerous as the Hare. They have been seen together most of the time, but whenever they are found individually, most of our men don't come back alive..."

Namjoon sighs as he adjusts his spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

"The Black Hound is known for tearing through his victims, and leaving a mess behind for the corpse to rot. He's been a pain in the ass for investigators to clean the shit up..."

A few sardonic chuckles were heard from the back of the room. (Y/N) turns away from the slide as Namjoon presents images of the Black Hound's victims, all torn apart, from inside out.

"The next ghoul; the Binge Eater..." Namjoon taps on the side of the projector, in which it produces a fuzzy image of a ebony-haired ghoul.

The ghoul was lean and taller than the Black Hound. It also did not bear a mask like the previous one shown. It was as if he was willing to present his identity to the world.

"The Binge Eater is an SS rate ghoul... And you all may think this one doesn't look like a high rate ghoul..." Namjoon speaks, and several of the investigators murmur their opinions amongst one another, "He doesn't have a mask to don, unlike the others..."

"If he doesn't have a mask like most ghouls, wouldn't it be easy to identify him? We would be able to track him down and eliminate him..."

"That is when you are all wrong, my friends. This makes him even more dangerous than the Black Hound..." Namjoon clicks his tongue and presses through the slides to depict images of human carcasses that littered in alleyways.

(Y/N) fought the urge to vomit right then and there in the conference room.

Large heaps of bodies laid on top of one another. The flesh on some of the victims were barely hanging on to their forms.

"...The Binge Eater is confident in his own actions because he knows that the CCG isn't capable of touching him," Namjoon confirms with a shake of his head, "We've lost too many men when trying to go after him. He has more experience than both the Black Hound and the Hare..."

Namjoon continues to press information for his fellow investigators, "Unlike the previous ghouls who take advantage of their inhumane strength, Binge Eater relies on his agility and advantage of surroundings."

"If you are to approach this ghoul, you must flee."

(Y/N) swallows the fear that builds in her throat. Day one of officially being a Dove, yet there was so much tension in her occupation.

"And last, but not least, we have our last ghoul..." Namjoon turns to the next slide in the projector and presents a shadowy figure of the final ghoul

It was hard to make out the image because of how shaken the camera was when it captured the photo. The only hints that (Y/N) was able to make out on the image was the mask that the ghoul beared.

The porcelain mask was interpreted as halves of an opera mask. One side shown as the ecstatic expression, and the other half shown as bitter aspect.

"Two-Faced. This is the ghoul that no investigator in the CCG has ever fought and came back alive..." Namjoon murmurs as he sets down the remote on the projector.

"His abilities are unknown. He hasn't associate himself with any humans as we know. He cloaks himself entirely with black clothing and his mask..." Namjoon continues with an unreadable expression crossing his concentrated features,

"When you engage with this ghoul, even if you do have backup or a group of other Doves alongside with you..."

(Y/N)'s heart hammers in her chest as she processes what the leader of the CCG was stating.

"...you have to run. And hope that you make it out alive."


	7. interlude ; jjk

\- - - ㅇ - - -

 

 ** _Name:_** Jeon xxxxxxxx

 ** _Alias:_** The Hare

 ** _Blood Type:_** A

 ** _Species:_** Ghoul

 ** _Status:_** MIA in public, ██████ _[DATA REDACTED]_

 ** _Relation(s):_** _< Father/DECEASED> _Jeon xxxxxx, _< Mother/DECEASED>_ Jung xxxxx

 ** _Sex:_** Male

 ** _Date of Birth:_** 09/01/1997

 ** _Interaction(s):_** _< The Black Hound/ALIVE>_ Park xxxxx, _ <Binge Eater/ALIVE> _Kim xxxxxxx, _< Two-Faced/ALIVE>_ ████ ██████ _[DATA REDACTED]_

 ** _Rating:_** S+

 ** _Kagune RC Type:_** Bikaku

 

\- - - ㅇ - - -

⠀

⠀⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀  


"If you talk back to me, I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Jeon Jungkook's small body was shoved down and punted across the vast room. The young male skids across the room and cries out in pain as his limb snaps as it made contact with the wall with a crushing blow.

The adult approaches the lad's body and grasps Jungkook's head with one hand. He sneers, spittle flying and landing on the boy's face. Jungkook resisted the urge to cringe at the touch of saliva.

"Whenever guests arrive at our home, you treat them like they're your family!" The lean ghoul hammers Jungkook in the stomach with a devastating punch. The air was knocked out of the boy's lungs, causing him to choke and gasp.

Another jab to the face, Jungkook could feel his nose distort as the ghoul's fist made impact to his front. Blood spurts from the boy's nostrils, and his eyes lower as the ghoul continues to throw punches, blow after blow.

"If you want to stay in this goddamn house, you have to live under my damn rules. You got that?!" The ghoul snarls, eyes burning with meaningless anger. Jungkook's head lowers as he stifles his sobs and nods,

"Yes, Father."

Jungkook's father rises to stand and glowers down at his worthless son before ambling out of the meager, muggy room.

Slamming the door shut, his father leaves Jungkook to collect what was left of himself.

Mere seconds later, his broken arm reattaches the bone and twists back to its original form, thanks to his regenerative abilities. The bruises from his torso begin to fade and the ribs of his chest begin to mend and heal itself.

If he weren't a ghoul, he would have been dead by now.

But, his life wasn't as dark and depressing from the beginning.

When he was born, both his mother and father were just like any other parents.

They were excited to have their first child.

Jungkook could barely take rememberance of the appearance of his own mother. He only knew she was tall, pretty, and his father loved her indefinitely.

When he was born, both his parents were overjoyed and thankful for the Gods that allowed their wishes for a child to come true.

Everything was bright at the time.

At the age of three, Jungkook's happy life was turned against him.

 

. . .

 

_The CCG had caught on and was able to pinpoit the location of the group of ghouls, the Jeon family._

_It was his mother's birthday and Jungkook's father wasn't home at the time. He had went out to bring home human carcasses for their meal. But, both Jungkook and his own mother were hidden away in their apartment as soon as the CCG broke into the building._

_"Mama... I'm scared..." The child glances up at his mother with wide, frightful eyes. The CCG had already broke into their apartment, knocking down fragile items and peeking through closet doors and empty rooms in search of their targets._

_Jungkook cradles his pet rabbit in his small arms. He had brought the animal into the bathroom as soon as he and mother heard the loud noises coming from outside of their apartment_

_Both mother and son were hidden in the small tub of the tiny restroom. Jungkook's mother warily glances over at the closed door of the restroom with her heart hammering against her chest._

_"I know, baby... Mama's scared just like you..." His mother squeezes one of Jungkook's unoccupied hands while her other hand reaches to pet the rabbit, Kookie Jr. She attempts to smile, to calm her frightened son, "Jungkook, I have three wishes for my birthday... Is it alright if I tell them what they are?"_

_"Wi-Wishes?" The boy utters softly and furrows his small brows, "Birthday wishes?"_

_His mother nods and runs her hand along her son's dark locks before murmuring, softly, "My first wish is for you to grow and live long."_

_His mother covers Jungkook's small ears with the palm of her hands as loud crashes of porcelain glass hits the tiled floor from outside of the bathroom._

_"My second wish is for you to get along with daddy when mommy has to go..."_

_Jungkook gazes up at the person who he loved so dearly, "Mommy... Why do you have to go-"_

_His mother hushes him as she presses her finger on the boy's thin lips. Tears trickle down from the corner of her eyes, and Jungkook couldn't understand why his mother was crying._

_"My last wish is for you to always remember your mommy."_

_Jungkook's mother presses a tearful kiss on her son's forehead before she picks him up from the tub and carries him to the open window._

_"It's going to hurt, Jungkook..." She whispers as she cradled her son in her arms. The memories of her being with her only child flashed through her head, and she could not combat the sadness that overwhelmed her very being._

_"Once you're out of here... You take Kookie Jr. and you run... You run as fast and as far as possible from here..." Jungkook's mother urges as she gazes at her three-year-old child, "Daddy will find you... and both you and Daddy need to live a better life than here..."_

_Jungkook clutches Kookie Jr. to his chest as the rabbit stays nestled within the boy's arms. Jungkook's mother represses another sob before murmuring one last goodbye to her son,_

_"I love you, my little rabbit..."_

_She presses one last kiss on top of her son's head and drops him out from the window._

_Jungkook fell and continued to descend until his small back slammed against the roof of one of the abandoned vehicles that were arranged against the apartment._

_The boy cries out in anguish as pain flourishes through his back. He had cushioned Kookie Jr. against his small chest so the rabbit wouldn't take the impact as he would._

_Jungkook sobs as his broken form twitched and jerked on top of the car. His ghoul regenerative powers kicked in, fixing every broken bone in his body before he didn't feel pain any longer._

_The boy slowly pushes himself off the top of the car with Kookie Jr. still in his tiny arms. Jungkook could hear the shrieks of his mother and the cries of men being pierced and impaled._

_And Jungkook ran. He ran as fast and far as he could. He ran as far away from his home._

_He approached one of the ghoul wards in which his father had taken both him and his mother to whenever they were visiting friends._

_And Jungkook waited. He waited for his Father to come._

_And he waited for his Mother as well._

_But his Mother never came._

_Father came, and hurt him. He punched, kicked, and nearly strangled Jungkook. His father blamed him for the death of Mother. He was the sole reason in which why his mother was gone._

_She would never be there for him anymore._

 

_. . ._

 

Standing in the midst of his room, Jungkook drags his exhausted body towards Kookie Jr.'s crate and lifts the gate of the cage up so he could hold the rabbit.

"I guess I'm gonna spend my tenth birthday with you again, Kookie Jr." Jungkook murmurs as he scratches the animal behind its' ears. The rabbit's nose twitches and soon nestles its' head against the boy's palm.

"Father doesn't remember my birthday..." The boy sighs and continues to speak to the small animal, "...But he never cared... Not since Mother's last birthday."

Eight years spent with Jungkook, the rabbit's life was deteriorating. It was getting older every second, and Jungkook did not know that his birthday was the day that Kookie Jr. was going to meet its' end.

"I don't have any presents... but that's alright..." Jungkook smiles as he ambles over to his worn-out mattress and plops down with Kookie Jr. propped in his lap, "I'll sing to you, since it's your birthday as well, Kookie Jr."

Jungkook smiles as he hums a serenade and breaks out into a melodic song. He sang from the bottom of his heart for Kookie Jr. , the only family he had clung onto over the years.

The white rabbit slowly closes its' beady eyes and laid lifelessly still in Jungkook's lap.

The animal had its' breathing stopped. Jungkook halted his singing and glanced down at his pet with a worried expression crossing over his features.

"Kookie Jr. ? Are you sleeping?" The boy presses a hand against the rabbit's small chest. Not feeling any sort of pulse or heartbeat, Jungkook could feel his tears brimming from the edge of his eyes.

"Kookie Jr. ... Please... Don't leave me like mom did to us..."

Jungkook sobs, breaking down and clutching his lovable rabbit to his heaving chest. The boy howls out in sorrow at the loss of his pet.

. . .

"Fuck, the Doves are here... And they're ridding all of the ghouls in this ward..." Jungkook's father curses as his comrade announces the information to the ghouls of the area.

"A few of us have to stay back and fight while the others flee," Jungkook's father responds with a firm tone, "You and your family should leave with the rest of the others. I'll buy time for our kind."

"You can't handle all of them at once, Jeon! It's a suicide mission-!" The male was cut off by his friend with a shake of his head.

"I have nothing to lose. You have to hurry if you want your family to be safe." Jungkook's father states, strongly.

"What about your son, Jeon?"

The middle-aged male hesitates as his friend brings up his son in the situation.

"Take him with you... And make sure he lives a better life than he had with me."

It took him eight goddamn years to realize that he had treated Jungkook like shit. He had treated Jungkook worser than trash.

He had blamed his own son for the death of his beloved wife. He had blamed his son for that sole reason for eight years.

But he couldn't hold the pent-up anger of what had happened eight years ago. He continued to condemn his son; he put his own frustration on the boy who did nothing.

Jungkook was the scapegoat, and his father knew that the boy didn't deserve all of his resentment that was put onto him.

 

. . .

 

"Where are you taking me?" Jungkook asks as his father's friend had led him out of the edifice and down the old, spiraling staircase of the building. The man's family follows after with worried expressions crossing their features. The sound of sirens resonated in the distance. Every ghoul knew that it was the CCG.

"We're leaving. The damn Doves have pinpointed our location. We need to get the hell out before they kill us all..." The man states, with his hand pressed firmly on Jungkook's shoulder.

"What about my father?" Jungkook presses the question and halts in the middle of the alleyway, stopping the group of ghouls who were lined behind him.

"He's gone, okay?! He's dead, kid! You won't see him anymore... Now move, or you'll get us all killed!" The man frantically shoves Jungkook, urging the boy to hurry out of the ward.

Jungkook stumbles as the man pushes him towards the exit and glowers back with a look of fierceness crossing his features.

"I thought you were his friend! You would have helped him out and fought back against the CCG!" Jungkook snarls as he shoves the man back.

"He told us to flee..." The man snarks back, "If you want to die as well, go after him!"

The fear of death got the best out of everyone. Once someone engages in a life-or-death situation, they would do anything in their power to be able to save their own life. Even if it meant that they had to convict acts of selfishness.

Jungkook pushes past thr group of fleeing ghouls and heads to the opposite direction of the exit.

His father had treated him like shit for eight years. A small part of Jungkook told him that he should leave his father to die off. The man deserved it for treating him like scum all these years.

But, Jungkook couldn't. Jungkook was his Father's flesh and blood. He was still family.

And deep down, he truly still cared for Father.

Jungkook put a burst of speed. He sprinted in hopes to make it in time and push his father away from the hands of death.

But by the time he arrived, it was too late.

_Blood. There was so much of it._

_Bodies. There were large masses of it littered on the ground._

_Sanity. In which Jungkook lost as soon as he had taken sight of his father's body lying lifelessly on the concrete turf._

_He only remembered that his body moved, accordingly._

_He remembered killing all of the Doves that remained alive._

_He remembered devouring a few of them._

_He remembered the dreadful sight of his Father's corpse._

_He remembered crying and clutching onto his Father's body._

_He remembered everything._

 

. . .

 

"Jungkookie. Your coffee's gone cold."

Jungkook's eyes flutter as he snaps back to reality. Jimin frowns and cocks his head to the side as he stares at the younger male.

"You okay? You seem out of it for the past hour..."

"I just remembered a few things..." Jungkook sets down his cup of brew and massages his temples, "I'm just a little stressed out, lately."

Ten years later, he was living under a roof with Park Jimin and Kim Seokjin.

He had met Seokjin at one of the smaller wards of Seoul and the male had taken Jungkook under his wing. A few years later, Jimin had came crawling into the ward, bleeding and on the verge of death.

If it weren't for the aid of Seokjin and Jungkook as well for his regenerative abilities, Jimin would have never lived this long.

And Jimin stuck with the two guys from that day on.

"Stress isn't that great... You should talk to me or Jin-hyung..." Jimin sips his mug and releases a satisfying sigh, "We're here if you need someone to lean on. Life is just too short to be keeping useless thoughts in your head."

Jungkook nods and gazes up at the sky, mesmerizing the sight of delicate, pinkish-toned colors which emerged. He chuckles and take a sip of his warm coffee,

"Life is too short, indeed."


	8. six ;

Taehyung drags his feet and ambles aimlessly through the city of Seoul.

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his hoodie while his jaw clenched to suppress the hellish feeling of hunger.

His stomach growls and has caused a hell lot of irritation for him. Taehyung was at a loss of energy. He felt as if he could pass out at any moment, yet he was still standing.

The lad continuted to wander through the busy streets of Seoul and attempts to take his mind off of his stomach.

He always enjoyed roaming Seoul with (Y/N) during their free time. They would always purchase small snacks or morsels from street vendors who sold their products for cheap.

Just the thought of food had made Taehyung's stomach rumble once more.

Taehyung approaches at the opposite end of the street and waits for the pedestrian light to flash green.

'I'm hungry... I'm starving... I want to eat...'

Taehyung's vision blurred slightly at the loss of energy. He was a ghoul... It was impossible for him to die from human casualties.

Ghouls can't starve to death, but it sure hell felt like it.

Never had he felt so malnourished in his life.

The pedestrian sign lights up and mass crowds of people cross the street. There were families who laughed together, couples hand-in-hand, and friends who joked around with one another.

Humans.

And they smelled so damn delicious.

'One bite wouldn't hurt...' Jungkook's voice emerges in his head once more,

'Killing one human wouldn't destroy the entire world,' The voice tempts Taehyung, urging for the boy to take action for his own hunger.

"Meat... I want meat..." Taehyung utters to himself while clutching the sides of his head. A slightly psychotic expression crosses his twisted features, "I'm so damn hungry! I want to eat them all!"

Taehyung stood in the midst of the pedestrian walk, and many individuals moved off to the side to avoid the abnormal man.

A mother pulls her son closer to her and murmurs, "See, son? That's what happens when you don't study... You'll end up starving and cannot afford food..."

A couple maneuvers away from Taehyung with expressions filled with disgust.

"Stay away from sick bastards like him, alright, honey?"

"I can't believe there are people like him that live in Seoul..."

Taehyung's eyes lower as he could feel the shame, embarassment, and misery wringing every ounce of his strength. He sprints across the pedestrian walk and towards the center of the city, where many people were bustling about.

'Don't you smell it too, Taehyung?' Jungkook's persuasive tone mocks the lad. He chuckles in the depths of Taehyung's mind before speaking ever so softly,

"Don't you want to sink your teeth in their delicious flesh?

Don't you want to savor the wondrous taste of meat that melts in your mouth?

Don't you want to save yourself from this hellish hunger?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" The half-ghoul screams and claws the top of his head before sprinting through the pack of people.

He weaves through the walking fleshes and attempts to hold back his desire to attack anyone. A few individuals exchanged odd glances at Taehyung as they scowled and cursed at the male for pushing and acting like a total maniac.

Taehyung approaches a secluded alleyway between two worn down buildings, away from the mass crowds of people.

However, the aroma of human flesh still lingered in his nostrils.

Exhaling shaky breaths, Taehyung lifts his head and was immediately hit with the mouth-watering aroma of meat.

"I-It sm-smells like grilled steak!" Taehyung moans, nearly tripping over his own feet and dashes in the direction of the scent. His left eye pulsates, instantly changing into the kakugan of a hungry ghoul.

His tongue traces over his lower lip as he oblivously begins to salivate. Drool runs down the corners of his mouth as he could actually sense that he was closer to the amazing scent.

The smell was comparable to a delicious, marinated and braised slice of meat. Taehyung could almost taste the savoring brawn in his mouth. Luscious and wholesome-

Reaching the end of the alleyway, his mismatched eyes widen at the sight, the cause of the aromatic scent.

Terror strikes Taehyung's gut as he witnesses another devour the rotting corpse of a female human.

The ghoul had its' face fastened on the bloody flesh of its' victim. The monstrous being continues to gnaw the torso his prey. His crimson orbs gazes up at the petrified Taehyung before growling lowly,

"This is my part of the ward. No outsiders should be here, unless you want to be killed."

Taehyung had completely blocked out what the ghoul was saying. His eyes were still locked on the grisly carcass of the human who laid on the ground in a puddle of blood.

His nose was attracted to that? He compared the scent of a delectable portion of steak to a decaying human body?

The thought had caused his gut to churn, and Taehyung falls to his knees, attempting to regurgitate so he wouldn't feel as sick.

Wiping his stained lips with the end of his sleeve, Taehyung sobs and shuts his eyes tight, "Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..!"

The male curses and slams his fist down on the cemented ground. Tears flow down his cheeks as he continues to mourn over the death of his humanity.

The ghoul gazed over at Taehyung, slightly puzzled and concerned of why the boy was crying.

"Look, I'm not a bad guy. You can have a part of my kill," The ghoul tears the arm from the corpse and holds it toward Taehyung, as an offering, "If you're really that hungry... Just don't come back to this ward-"

The ghoul's words were cut off as his body was cleanly sliced in half. The halves of the latter's body separates and blood sprays, marking the area with a crimson color.

Specks of blood stain Taehyung's clothing and skin. The boy's mouth hangs open, witnessing the death of a being with his two eyes.

With a sickening thud, the ghoul's body experiences several spasms before it stilled.

The ghoul was dead, in a matter of seconds.

"Tsk. I didn't want to kill him, but he lied..." Two figures approach the corspes of both the human woman and the dead ghoul.

Both figures were male. One had light-shaded locks and the other had a ebony-colored hair.

"I hate lying bastards. This was clearly our ward, and he goes telling others that this territory belongs to him..." The platinum-haired male mutters, his kagune shrinking back and disappearing. He picks up the limb of the human woman. He takes a bite from the appendage and licks the blood from his stained lips.

"I knew he was trouble the instant he had made that vow," The black-haired male speaks as he moves to kick aside the halves of the ghoul's body.

"Jin-hyung... we shouldn't leave the human's body here to waste. We can take it back..." The blonde-haired male speaks as he moves to haul the torn body of the dead woman over his shoulder.

"Reservative as always, Jimin," The ghoul named Jin nods and glances over at Taehyung with crimson orbs.

Taehyung flinches at the intimidating ghoul's stare and lands on his ass as he attempts to scamper back. The boy swallows the irrational fear that he felt in his throat an cold sweat runs down his temple.

The ghoul, Jimin, soon catches sight of Taehyung when he noticed Jin staring straight at the male.

"Another ghoul? How many ghouls did the guy bring?" Jimin complains and sighs before fully focusing on Taehyung.

To Jimin's surprise, he had taken familiarity of the lad. The same face, the same structure...

This was the human that Jungkook had attempted to go after.

Which resulted in his missing brother.

Anger overcame the ghoul. Eyes flashing red, Jimin's lips peel back to form a snarl, and he lunges toward the terrified Taehyung. His kagune rips out from his back as he howls out in rage,

"You're fucking dead!"


	9. sept ;

_"You're fucking dead!"_

Jimin barrels toward Taehyung, who only stares up in horror as the ghoul heads straight towards him. His kagune rips out from his shoulder blade and flourishes, enclosing his right arm with a potent, sharp covering.

Taehyung's heart hammers against his chest. His eyes bulged in fear as the ghoul's razor-sharp kagune aims right at his head.

Taehyung instantly shuts his eyes and waits for the searing pain to penetrate his flesh.

However, the hit had never striked him.

"That's enough, Jimin."

With one eye cracking open, Taehyung peers straight at the bladed kagune that was just inches away from slicing up the upper portion of his attached head.

Jimin's body quivers and shakes, while being hindered down by tentacle-like appendages that kept the ghoul from pursuing any other action.

"G-Goddammit, Jin-hyung! Let me go!" Jimin growls out in irritation, "You said it yourself! You wanted to take revenge for Kookie, too! This guy was the one involved with Kookie going missing!"

"Cool your head, kid," Jin murmurs, his tone surprisingly soft but firm, "You said the humans were involved with Jungkook..." Jin turns to face the rattled Taehyung, "He's not even human, Jimin. Look closely."

It was when Jin contracted his kagune, Jimin was released from the older male's hold. The lad peers at Taehyung, and to his astonishment, Taehyung's eyes which held terror and fear were both mismatched.

His right orb was just like any normal human eye. However, his left eye was a kakugan. It pulsated and throbbed, forcing Taehyung to clutch his left socket.

"It can't be... no way is he a ghoul..." Jimin murmurs as he staggers back, his kagune retracting from his arm, "I saw! That day he was human! No way did he-!" Jimin pauses for a long moment before his eyes snapped back on Taehyung,

"...Unless those damn human doctors... transferred Jungkook's-"

Jimin's lips twist into a menacing grimace before he grabs hold of Taehyung's shirt collar, yanking the boy upwards.

Taehyung's legs dangled and his hands gripped Jimin's strong arms to keep the destructive ghoul from choking him to death.

"Where the fuck is Jungkookie?! Hunh?! Answer me, damn you!"

"I-I-I-!" Sputtering and gasping for air, Taehyung claws Jimin's muscular arms, digging his nails into the ferocious ghoul's flesh, "I-I al-always he-hear him in my he-head!"

Conflicted and befuddled of Taehyung's confusing responses, Jimin's grip tightens and he pulls the male forward until his face was mere inches away from the half-human.

Exhaling angrily, Jimin's hot breath fans over Taehyung's face, causing the boy to shiver. "What do you mean... when you said you can hear Jungkookie in your head?"

Swallowing the lump of fear that was stuck in his throat, Taehyung blubbers, his body shaking from dread and uneasiness of what Jimin might do to him,

"I m-mean... I can hear him... He talks to me... in my head..." Taehyung murmurs, eyes flickering from Jin's poised figure who stood from afar and back to Jimin's indignant face.

"I could hear him... ever since I was put into the hospital..."

Jimin stares at Taehyung with an unusual expression. The ghoul looked as if he was still angry, however there was also a look of fear that passes over his chiseled features.

Jin takes a step forward, calm and composed and intercepts Jimin's mini-interrogation session, "Where is his body, do you know?"

"I... don't remember..." Taehyung answers, truthfully. His grip on Jimin weakens as he slumps against the tenacious ghoul, "I don't even know how I became a ghoul... I..." Taehyung's sentence trails off as his breath hitches in his throat. Tears threatened to submerge and fall from the rims of his eyes.

He only remembered Jungkook's voice. The ghoul had told him that the doctors transferred his undamaged ghoul organs and replaced it with Taehyung's impaired ones.

But, Taehyung had no idea who was responsible for messing up both his and Jungkook's body.

"...I don't know anymore..." Taehyung chokes out. He didn't resist anymore as Jimin's grip on him tightens, "I don't remember. All I do know is that I woke up as a ghoul... And I can hear your friend's voice in my head..."

As infuriated as he was, Jimin glances over at Jin, who only shakes his head. The ghoul's arms tremble before releasing hold of Taehyung. The lad crumples to the ground, coughing and sputtering from the lack of oxygen.

"God-fucking-dammit!" Profane curses flew out of the platinum-haired ghoul as he slams his fist against brick wall of the building. The hard surface of the edifice cracked underneath his clenched hand, forming splits of fractured cinder pieces on the concrete wall.

"It's not his fault, Jimin," Jin murmurs, his eyes focused on Taehyung's shuddering form, "He was changed to a ghoul by force. He should have died, but someone revived him... using Jungkook's body as a source."

Jimin glowers at the older male before shrieking out his profound thoughts, "Who's fault is it then, hyung? Clearly, it's my fault for leaving Kookie behind?!" The shorter male explodes. Oblivious tears slid down on both cheeks and Jimin stifles and angry sob.

While Jin comforts the crying ghoul, Taehyung's heart clenches at the sight of the frustrated Jimin. He felt pity for the being, even though he was a bloodthirsty ghoul. The male felt that it was his fault. His fault for being a burden for the doctors. His fault that they had to find another body to replace his damaged organs for new ones. His fault for taking another being's life in the process.

Jimin was right. It was no doubt his fault, yet even Taehyung didn't have the courage to say.

 _"Taehyung..."_ The familiar voice of Jungkook returns to his head. His tone was surprisingly soft, and almost sounded worried.

_"Tell both Jimin and Jin-hyung that I know who was the one that was responsible for all of this."_

Jungkook continues to speak to Taehyung through his mind, and the lad hesitates. The half-ghoul shifts to stand up and speaks, taking both Jimin and Jin's attention.

"Jungkook says he knows who's responsible for this situation..."

The expression on Jimin's face changes and his brows knit into a look of concentration. Jin frowns, eyeing Taehyung with a look of doubt crossing his features.

"He says the fault belongs to someone titled the Two-Faced Ghoul."

 

. . .

 

The ER surgical doctor had finished their medical procedure with the last case of the night.

Wiping the sweat that forms on his brow, the male finishes tailoring the last suture on his patient and stiches the opening shut.

"The procedure is finished. Another life was saved tonight, ladies and gentlemen..." The doctor smiles behind his surgical mask and holds up his gloved hands that were concealed with blood from the surgery.

The nurses and surgical assistants sterilizes the area before cleaning up the patient.

Exiting the surgical room by pushing the door with his back, the doctor removes the bloody latex gloves from his hands and throws it in a sterile bin.

"It's amazing that you were able to find a solution for saving those troubled individuals, Doctor. You really outdone yourself," One of the nurses compliments the surgeon with a smile before patting him on the back and walking off to notify the family of the patient.

The doctor smirks as he watches the surgical team exit the room, along with the patient who was wheeled into a vacant room. He waited until everyone left the area, and he was the last one standing.

Washing up the crimson excess that might have gotten on his skin, the male scrubs away the blood from his arms.

He wipes his wet hands with a paper towel and throws the rubbish in the trash. His eyes flicker to the mirror that hung on the wall. Fully concentrated on his masked image in the dim room, the male notices a speck of blood near the corner of his eye. It must have gotten there during the procedure...

Removing his surgical mask, the doctor marvels his bare face. His hand reaches to wipe the speck of blood and he stares in admiration at the splotch of crimson on his finger.

His tongue moves to lick the smother of blood on his finger, and a small smile stretches across his lips before he shudders in delight at the taste.

The doctor's right eye pulses and morphs into the familiar kakugan. He chuckles and murmurs, inaudibly to himself,

"I forgot how much I craved for human flesh... I haven's eaten in weeks..."

The male laughs and runs his hand through the wisps of hair,

"But it's not difficult to retrieve a body... I can probably take on some kill, tonight..."

He pulls out a porcelain mask with halved expressions of happy and sorrow written all over the item.

"After all, I am the Two-Faced Ghoul."


	10. huit ;

Jimin should have killed him.

The male should have maimed him back in the alleyway, yet here he was, sitting with a steaming mug of coffee set in front of him.

Taehyung glances up at the oldest of the two ghouls. Unlike Jimin, Jin seemed to be an individual that took the harshness of the news incredibly well. He may seem relaxed on his outer appearance, but Taehyung could tell that the man was hurting just as much as Jimin.

_"We're not sure he's dead. Jungkook is in this boy's head. We should look after him..." Jin approaches Taehyung, without hesitancy._

_"Are you kidding me, hyung? You're trusting someone that was involved with Jungkook's disappearance!" Jimin scowls, eyes pulsating and throbbing. The rageful ghoul seethes in anger as he continues to glare over at Taehyung._

_"If we take the half-ghoul in, we can figure out what's going on..." Jin assures with his voice steady, "All of this sounds crazy, but my gut trusts this guy, Jimin."_

_"Fuck your instincts! Hyung! This guy is half-HUMAN! He could literally be working as a Dove and backstab us!" Jimin screeches, eyes flickering from the older ghoul and back at the former human._

_Avoiding Jimin's uncomfortable glower, Taehyung gazes down at his soles with his hands tightly in one another._

_The ghouls argued, back and forth, as if they had forgotten he was standing there._

_Jin pulled through and won the discussion. Jimin swears with clenched fists and agitation merely controlling his actions on a tight leash. He didn't WANT to trust Taehyung, even if a part of Jungkook was in the bastard's head._

_"We're here to help you and figure this situation out..." Jin murmurs to him, softly._

_Taehyung shudders as the older individual approaches him. Averting his stare towards the ground once more, Taehyung responds with a strained tone,_

_"Help me? More like you want to help yourselves to find your friend..." Taehyung spits out his thoughts, "You probably are going to fatten me up... You're going to feed me until I'm just a walking meatstick for your kind to eat!"_

_A sardonic chuckle emits from inbetween of Seokjin's lips,_

_"As much as that sounds good, I don't plan to do that," Seokjin replies with a somber-like smile, "Both you and Jungkook assume things way too quickly."_

_"You remind me too much of him..."_

Jimin locked himself in his room, not wanting to accept the fact that parts of Jungkook were shoved into a mere human's body. He wasn't ready to welcome the reality.

The information was overwhelming for both ghouls, and they both needed time to heal.

"...I can drink this...?" Taehyung suddenly breaks the silence as he gestures to the cup of coffee. He eyes the dark liquid and inhales the scent that billowed from the mug. His brows knit in full concentration of the item that was set under his nose.

It didn't smell like piss nor any sort of gunky stench compared to the other beverages he had attempted to drink days ago.

It smelled just like any other cup of coffee.

"...Go ahead and try it out yourself," Jin prompts with a thin smile spreading across his handsome features.

Eagerly, Taehyung holds the mug with shaky hands and takes a small sip.

As his tongue was hit with intense brewed flavor, tears slip from the corner of his eyes. His entire body trembles with overwhelming satisfaction.

"...It tastes so good..."

It had been so damn long since he could actually recognize something that tasted so good.

He sobs softly, clutching the porcelain mug with two hands. Happy tears trickle down the corners of his eyes and dripping front the point of his nose.

Coffee was the only thing he was able to intake that didn't include any violence or bloodshed.

...And it was as human as he could ever get.

 

. . .

 

"Sh-Shit!"

(Y/N) curses as her back slams in against the wall of the building.

She was assigned on a team with the other newbie Doves to wipe out the rate B ghouls which roamed the smaller wards of Seoul.

Namjoon wanted the newer Doves to have an experience and tactical knowledge of how to defend themselves while taking offense on a ghoul.

_"You are the newer generation of the Doves, and I am happy to announce that I will be looking forward to work with you." Namjoon politely bows to the group of newbie ghoul investigators and they bowed back in deep respect of their leader._

_"I am honored to have such good men and women to fight by my side. I know, that we'll be able to take down this evil that is polluting our world. Ghouls are nothing but demons that want bloodshed and hell. They disguise themselves as us, to be able to tackle this violent task."_

_Namjoon clears his throat and continues his meaningful speech,_

_"I want to see this generation of Doves bring down the malicious ghouls," Namjoon smiles to his armed group of newly trained assailants,_

_"This is a dog-eat-dog world. We give no mercy to any non-human. We fight for humanity, and nothing will be able to stop us."_

Not even ten minutes into the assignment, (Y/N) was already getting her ass beat, left and right.

She swiftly avoids the fatal jabs of the ghoul's kagune with quick coordination. Her eyes flickered from her injuries and back on her target. She wasn't completely focused on the B ghoul with her injuries already slowing her down.

If it weren't for the sudden ambush of ANOTHER ghoul in the scenery, her condition wouldn't be as shit.

"This bitch and the others are newbies..." The higher rated ghoul smirks as he approaches (Y/N) with a sadistic expression.

"Don't play around with mere humans," The other ghoul growls at his friend. His eyes darkened red at the sight of (Y/N)'s toned body, "...Her flesh smells good, doesn't it?"

(Y/N) glares at both ghouls with a menacing expression. She had to express no type of fear, yet just by the looks of the ghouls, she was close to breaking down.

(Y/N) swallows the lump of anxiety that was stuck in her throat. She swung her quinque weapon towards one of the ghouls, while clutching her strained shoulder.

If she couldn't kill a B rate ghoul, how was she able to eliminate the rest of the ghouls in the world?

_"I'll make this a ghoulless world."_

She remembered the statement in which she had told Taehyung.

She vowed to the world that day.

But here she was, exposed, useless, and on walking on the edge of death.

The ghoul manages to dodge the heavy swings of (Y/N)'s quinque before latching onto the handle of the weapon.

With one mighty pull, the ghoul hurls her weapon to the side and smirks as she threw foul curses.

With shaky hands, she clutches onto her transceiver and calls, "Requesting for back up, an A rate ghoul has approached the scenery... We were ambushed. I don't think our unit will be able to handle..." (Y/N) announces through the transmission while keeping her eyes keen on the both low rated ghouls.

The ghoul reaches for the transceiver, and snatches it from (Y/N) before snarling out, "All you do is call your little friends and wait to get saved. Have humans become really weak?"

The ghoul hurls the transceiver to the ground, in which the item busts and breaks apart.

(Y/N)'s clammy hands laid flat on the surface of the wall of the edifice. Sweat rolls down from her temples as one of the ghouls slowly closes the gap between him and her.

"Too bad... if you really were a ghoul, I'd bang you... But I despise humans..." The ghoul sneers while dragging his hand across (Y/N)'s collarbone.

(Y/N)'s cheeks redden as the ghoul's hand brushes against the surface of her skin. The disgusting action triggers her as her own foot comes in contact with the ghoul's groin area.

Groaning in extreme pain, the ghoul clutches his crotch and curses as she managed to slip away.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" The other ghoul calls back to his companion before lunging for (Y/N) and pinning her down.

Struggling in the grips of a malevolent ghoul, (Y/N) tries to fight back. She wriggled and flailed around in an attempt to escape.

"It's pointless to struggle..." The ghoul smirks as his mouth was merely inches away from making contact with her skin.

(Y/N) cringed as her eyes squeezes shut and her head turns to the side. She braces herself for the ghoul's teeth to sink onto the surface of her flesh.

"You humans should all rot in Hell-"

The ghoul was cut off as a pair of hooked knives were impaled into the latter's abdomen. The ghoul chokes on his own blood, the gore frothing at the corners of its' own mouth.

(Y/N)'s one eye opens and she nearly gasps as the body of the ghoul was pulled off of her with ease.

"Tch... Newbies? They should have practiced at the headquarters... Not with the real ghouls..." A male with a raspy, deep voice speaks through his own transceiver.

The male was shorter in height compared to the other male Doves. (Y/N)'s eyes took sight of the male's mint-colored locks, which were now painted with blood from his victim.

"You really fucking messed up, 'Joon. Now, not only do I have to clean this shit up, we have newbies that have their ass messed up by lower rate ghouls," The male with dyed hair, speaks as he continues to carry the ghoul with merely two knives that stuck into its' back.

"...You owe me, Namjoon."

The male sighs as he focuses his attention on the ghoul in which he had impaled. He tears the ghoul's body with swift and clean actions before jabbing the body once more with a katana-like quinque.

The body of the poor ghoul collapses to the ground in a bloody heap of disjointed limbs and crumpled form. The corpse lands next to (Y/N), causing the lass to shriek slightly at the disturbing sight.

The other ghoul's eyes bulged as he takes off, attempting to run and escape from the hands of death.

"It's too late, bastard. You're running away from your own fate," The professional Dove hurls one of the bloody, hooked knives toward the runaway ghoul's back.

The knife punctures the nape of the ghoul, causing the latter to scream out in agony.

The ghoul crumples to the ground, attempting to reach for the knife that was stuck on the back of its' neck.

The enigmatic Dove slowly approaches his victim with a lop-sided smirk before he kneels down to examine his work.

"I aimed the knife at a place where your body becomes paralyzed once a certain nerve is hit. Quite interesting, isn't it?" The Dove reaches for the handle of his weapon and thrusts it further down until the blade pushes through the ghoul's neck,

"Let me relieve you of your suffering."

Not able to scream to due to the blood that was leaking from its' neck, the ghoul's eyes roll to the back of his head and he drowns in a pool of his own blood.

(Y/N) shuffles back so that her back was pressed against the wall of the edifice. Her eyes widened in horror at the gruesome scenery. Although those two ghouls nearly took her own life, she felt pity of how they had died so quickly in the hands of a powerful being.

The male quickly decapitates the ghoul's head and kicks the corpse off to the side. He cleans his bloodied knives with utmost care before his eyes flicker towards (Y/N).

"You're lucky to be alive... When in a battle with ghouls, you should never underestimate them," The male speaks, his brows furrowing, "No matter how low they're rated, they are still ghouls."

Just as (Y/N) was about to give her own response, the male's transceiver sounds.

"Have you finished them off already?" Namjoon's voice echoes through the transmitter, "Or were you busy fooling around with the ghouls?"

"They've been dealt with, and that's all that matters," The Dove responds with an agitated tone.

Namjoon murmurs through the transceiver, "Are the others alright? Do we need to get them to a hospital?"

"Some need to seek medical attention, but most of the unit sustained minor injuries."

A faint chuckle emits through the transmitter,

"Looks like I owe you barbecue, Yoongi."


	11. neuf ;

"As part of the CCG, you should have been more careful around the ghouls in this ward..."

Yoongi flicks the blood clean off of his knives. His grey eyes gazes over at (Y/N) before a smirk crosses over his thin lips,

"What's a hot ass like you doing as a Dove, anyways? Shouldn't you be working as a waitress or at a strip club?"

If the bastard hadn't saved her life, (Y/N) would have kicked the man in the balls. However, being the nice individual she was, she spits out, venomously,

"Fuck off, Shortie."

Yoongi frowns and clicks his tongue in disappointment before sheathing his knives back in its designated holster, "Women are so offended, nowadays. Can't take a joke, Big jugs?"

"B-Big jugs?"

(Y/N) glances down at her chest which the front part of her outfit had been torn by one of the ghoul's when they were grabbing her. They had managed to rip the hem of her bodice, revealing quite an extensive amount of her breasts.

With wide eyes and cheeks flushed red, (Y/N) attempts to cover her exposed skin with her arms,

"Stop looking, you pervert!"

Yoongi raises a brow and sneers, "This is the thanks I get for saving your hot ass? Well, I'll accept." The male ambles over to an injured ghoul investigator before helping the lad up.

"The paramedics should be here in five minutes... Why don't you make yourself useful and help the injured out?" Yoongi scoffs and helps the injured individual lean against the wall of the building, "I have business to attend."

(Y/N) hesitates as she glances over at the wounded before nodding at the man.

With one arm covering her unprotected chest, (Y/N) tries to help the other injured individuals sit up and tend to their minor wounds.

Suddenly jolting up, she turns toward the male who had rescued her, in hopes to ask for his name, "Wait! Who are you-"

But to her disappointment, the mint-haired lad was gone, leaving the scene without a trace.

"...Aish... What a perverted bastard... He left without giving me his name..." (Y/N) sighs in irritation. Her eyes gaze over at the empty streets of Seoul and patiently waits for the ambulance to arrive and help tend the wounded.

"...I have so much to tell Taehyung..." The girl smiles at the thought of her boyfriend. Was he doing better? Was he feeling well? She truly missed him, and working as a ghoul investigator did have its disadvantages.

She didn't get to spend time with her paramour as much, anymore.

She missed him.

(Y/N) glances up at the inky black sky, her mind filled with countless thoughts, pondering. Her mind wandered while the faint wail of sirens sounded in the distance,

"I wonder what he's doing now."

 

. . .

 

"I rather die than eat this shit..."

Taehyung shakes his head and clamps his hand over his mouth while shaking his head. The savory aroma wafts through his nostrils, and he nearly reached for the slab of human flesh that laid on the table.

"You can't die even if you don't eat this," Seokjin prompts, his voice gentle and soft,

"But if you don't eat it, you'll feel like your going through hell."

Taehyung stares at chunk of meat that laid in the center of the stand. He hadn't eaten for days, and his stomach felt as if it were to rip apart if he didn't have any intake.

The male bites down on his trembling lips and glances over at Seokjin, stifling a small sob, "I'm not a monster... if I eat this, right? I wasn't the one that killed this person... So if I eat them, I won't be considered a monster, right?"

"I want to be human... I want my old life back... I don't want to be a monster!" Taehyung wails, while clutching the sides of his head,

"I miss the taste of japchae! I miss the taste of fast food! I miss the taste of (Y/N)'s cooking!" More tears streamed down his cheeks,

"I want to be normal..."

Life just wasn't fair.

Life was never fair.

Seokjin hesitates and continues to gape at the crying male.

The lad wasn't the one to choose his own fate. He didn't want to be involved with the life as a monster, yet he was stuck in-between the world as a human and a ghoul.

Abruptly standing up, Seokjin takes hold of a chunk of the human flesh.

With the bloody slab of meat smothered in his palm, Seokjin roughly grasps the half-ghoul's hair and shoves the item into the unexpected Taehyung's mouth.

Taehyung's teary eyes widened as he nearly chokes while the ghoul continues to shove the flesh into the boy's mouth.

"We didn't choose our own fate, so quit bitching and eat up..." Seokjin's tone was dangerously low, compared to just moments ago,

"You can't change your fate... And you sure as hell can't change who you are..."

Taehyung's tongue skims over the flesh at that was stuck in his mouth, and his willpower collapsed as he gave into the taste of human meat. The tears from his eyes dried as he nibbles on the meat that was shoved in his mouth.

"You have to accept reality," Seokjin mutters with his eyes glued on the younger male.

Taehyung remind him so much of Jungkook in a way. His personality and actions were so similar to the lad.

_"I want to be normal, Jin-hyung! Why can't we be like humans?! Why were we created as ghouls?!"_

Seokjin's chest tightens at the thought of Jungkook. His close friend. His brother.

If only he was still here...

"You are a ghoul..." Seokjin continues to speak, and Taehyung finished off the remaining chunks of flush that were stuck on the older male's palm.

The half-ghoul's tongue sensually grazes over Seokjin's hand. Taehyung laps the bloody juices from the older ghoul's hand, and soon pulls away with his eyes dark and expressionless.

"...You're a ghoul who had a past life as a human," Seokjin murmurs, "You can't forget who you are."

 

. . .

 

The ghoul drags his feet through the halls of the hospital and takes adjustments to the halved-expression mask onto his face.

A sadistic smile crosses his features, and his tongue glides over the dryness of his chapped lips. 

A meal. It had been so long since he had eaten, and he was craving for flesh.

Not human flesh.

But ghoul. Ghoul flesh.

He craved for the spoiled and rotten taste of ghouls.

It was not the taste that he was excited for. It was the outcome of eating ghouls. There was incredible power in which he would receive after he devoured every part of his victim.

Cannibalism over other ghouls was a sinful and terrible action that most wouldn't dare step out of line. Most ghouls wouldn't consider to eat other ghouls for pleasure or satisfaction.

Eating other ghouls would make one stronger. Vigorous.

Psychotic.

Two-Faced was craving for the taste of his own kind on his tongue.

And he was to eat for his heart's desire.

One of the nurses that had aided him during the surgical procedures, approached him,"Doctor, the patient you had just had operated a few days ago is unable to eat his food-"

Her eyes bulged at the sight of the terrifying mask which covered his face. Her lips quivered at the sight of Two-Faced standing right in front of her.

She could not scream. She could not run.

She was frozen in place.

Two-Faced closes the gap between him and the nurse. A chuckle emits from behind his porcelain visor and his hand reaches to grasp her head, "I thought you were on a break, nurse?"

His hold on the top of her head tightens as she moans out in agony. The woman's body trembles and she soon drops to her knees as the force put on her head increases.

"The patient is doing fine, I'm sure of it..." Two-Faced sneers. His tentacle-like kagune rips from his lower back, tearing through his skin and emerging.

Without another second wasted, the kagune pierces through the woman's forehead, splattering crimson and chunks of flesh across the white floors of the corridor.

The corpse drops to the floor, her head completely botched from her body. Two-Faced steps over the gory mess he had created, leaving a trail of bloody footprints as soon as he reaches the exit.

"...The patient will eat your rotting corpse, dear nurse."


	12. interlude ; pjm

\- - - ㅇ - - -

 

 ** _Name:_** Park xxxxx

 ** _Alias:_** The Black Hound

 ** _Blood Type:_** A

 ** _Species:_** Ghoul

 ** _Status:_** Alive, _WANTED_ by CCG

 ** _Relation(s):_** _< Father/MIA> _Park xxxx, _< Mother/DECEASED>_ Kim xxxxx

 ** _Sex:_** Male

 ** _Date of Birth:_** 10/13/1995

 ** _Interaction(s):_** _< The Hare/MIA _███████ ██ ██████ _[DATA REDACTED_ ] _>_ Jeon xxxxxxxx, _ <Binge Eater/ALIVE> _Kim xxxxxxx, _< Two-Faced/ALIVE> _████ ██████ _[DATA REDACTED]_

 ** _Rating:_** S+

 ** _Kagune RC Type:_** Koukaku

 

\- - - ㅇ - - -  
⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀  
  
  
  
  
  


"Daddy... why did you have to kill her?"

Park Jimin, at the age of three, witnessed his own father take the life of a mere human.

His father aggressively tore through the poor women. His feral eyes flicker up at the sight of his young son, and he halts from feasting on the human.

"Chim-ah.... why are you here? Didn't I tell you to wait back at home with mommy?" His father spoke while wiping the blood from the corners of his mouth. His dark stare softens as he watches Jimin approach him.

"Daddy... you didn't answer my question..." The boy pouted and glances over at the flesh-torn corpse,

"Do we have to kill people?"

His father's simple smile forms across his aged features, "It's the only way to keep our tummies happy, little Chim-ah."

Jimin hesitates and kneels down so he was facing the body of his father's victim. He sticks his small hand out and reaches for a chunk of human flesh before ripping it off of the body.

He happily munches on the kill and glances up at his father with blood-stained lips,

"Daddy... next time... can you take me out so I can go kill humans with you?"

A boy so pure and innocent should have never asked a question so dark. His father's heart wrenched at the boy's request, but he nods and reaches to ruffle his son's head with a blood-coated hand.

"Sure, Chim. But you have to ask for your mommy's permission next time..."

 

. . .

 

A bullet ricochets off the metal surface of the building. The unfortunate human attempts to aim his weapon at the frightening ghoul who had targeted him as his next victim.

"Get the fuck away! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" The male screams and his hands tremble as he pulls the trigger. To his dismay, no bullets slipped out of the pistol, and he was left with no other weapon to defend himself.

The small figure kicks the mere human off to the in the dark alleyway. The male human skids several feet away from his predator and covers his head with shaky hands.

"Please... don't hurt me... I'm just trying to survive..." The male pleads as sweat dribbles down his forehead. His eyes were filled with terror and pleas for mercy. The small ghoul shakes his head as he applies force on his small leg and presses on the male's torso, stomping down on his prey.

Daddy told him that ghouls needed to survive in this world, too.

Loud cracks from the sound of broken ribs echoed through the alley followed by a pained scream which pierced the air.

"I'm sorry, mister, I have to survive, too," Jimin murmurs, eyes filled with remorse,

"But my Daddy says that my life is more important than anyone else in this world."

Jimin pulls back his leg and punts the human's head. With enough force, the small ghoul heard the familiar snap of a broken neck, indicating that the human was dead.

The small boy moves to take hold of the human's leg and drags the body further away from the exit of the alleyway.

A smile spreads across his features as he drags the body of his prey back to his own small home.

Daddy would be so proud to find out that he killed someone that had a dangerous weapon! It was the first time he faced someone who owned a gun, and Jimin didn't fully understand why, but it was exhilarating and fun when he fought the human.

"Daddy... Mommy... I'm home..." The small boy announces as he drags the heavy corpse behind him and into the small house and towards the kitchen where both his parents were at the table, "Daddy, look!"

"Wow, Chim... " His father glances in his father's direction from the dinner table and beams at his son. He moves to stand up and amble over to Jimin before inspecting the dead human.

"Jimin... you shouldn't do that next time..." His mother soon says aloud, worry crossing her pretty features, "You should at least tell mommy or daddy when you go out to kill-"

"It's fine, honey. He's eight now. He needs to know how to take matter into his own hands..." His father interrupts and moves to hoist the body over his head and slam it on top of the kitchen table.

"I did well though, right, Daddy?" Jimin gazes up at his father, his role model, with bright eyes and a blood-stained smile.

"You did incredibly well, son. Keep up the good work, and everyone will fear you..." His father ruffles his child's head with a proud smile plastered on his face.

Dinner that night was tastier than usual. Maybe it was the pride he felt when he saw how pleased his father was.

After washing up from his meal, Jimin got ready to go to bed. He had scrubbed the crusted blood from his face and hands. He lathers his small hands with soap and runs them under the tap.

"Jimin-ah?" His mother's soft voice wavers, and Jimin turns to glance behind him.

"Oh. Hi mommy! I'm getting ready for bed..." The innocent boy grins as he turns to focus on his hands once more.

"I know, sweetie. Just continue washing up," His mother swallows the wretched feeling that was stuck in her throat. It was understandable that her own husband was teaching Jimin how to defend and kill humans for survival, but it was getting out of hand.

Jimin was only eight, and he was already killing humans that were just as dangerous as ghouls. She feared for her child's life. And she was worried that he would one day go insane from all the bloodlust.

"...Jimin, you know that you didn't have to kill that man, right?" His mother speaks, her voice thin like thread, "You could have came home and went out to hunt with your father."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make Daddy proud," Jimin replies as he continuously scrubs the crimson stains from his palms.

"Jimin... You should be hanging out with friends instead of killing innocent beings..." His mother raises her voice, and a frown forms, "You're too young to experience all of this at once. Why don't you try to stay low instead of kill others?"

"I like killing, mommy..." Jimin turns his head as he gazes at his mother with a look of innocence, "Besides, I don't have any friends... I hate all the kids at school." Jimin crinkles his face and scowls, "I want to kill all of them for making fun of me, mommy. All they do is tease me about everything."

Irritation was clearly plastered on the boy's face, and his mother knew that Jimin had a tendency of blowing up.

He was a boy who couldn't control his own emotions.

Horror strikes his mother, internally. If Jimin was to continue down this path, there would be no doubt that evil would truly consume him.

She understood that ghouls had to take the lives of humans to survive, but not all ghouls were consumed by corruption.

"Jimin, honey... Please, listen to your mommy this time..." His mother places her hands on her child's shoulders, "From this day on, you're not going to kill anymore." She wanted her son to live a life that did not have to include so much bloodshed.

She wished for the best for Jimin, but the boy didn't seem to agree with her.

"Why!? Why can't I go kill?! Aren't we ghouls?! Don't we have to kill to live?!" Jimin screams, his glare focused on his mother, "Don't we all have to kill humans?!"

With a fierce expression crossing his usual gentle features, Jimin's mother was flustered and took several steps back.

"Jimin, I am your mother. I just want what's best for you..." She answers, meekly, "I just... Seeing you killing is just not... healthy..."

Jimin turns off the tap and wipes his wet hands on the sides of his pajamas, "I do what I want, mom. I don't need you to tell me what I can or can't do..." The boy strides pass his mother, leaving the older woman to stand in her same spot.

 

. . .

 

Blood.

Killing.

Death.

It was cycle for him. It wasn't out of the ordinary since he experienced ending one's life for every single day of his life.

There were times that a small part of him had asked what he was doing to himself. Was he making the right decisions? Was this path of bloodshed a way to achieve something in the future?

He asked himself many times, over and over. Every strangled scream. Every plea for mercy. Every cry for help. He killed all of them with slight pity.

Was he doing something right?

Jimin wipes the smear of blood from his cheek with his thumb and gently dabs the crimson over his faint lips.

The taste of human blood always seemed to satisfy his hunger.

He kicks aside the bodies he had just finished slaughtering and glances over at which corpse he should take home for his mother and father.

Now, at the age of sixteen, Jimin had grown out of his innocent self. He honed his abilities as a ghoul and used it as an advantage to take out humans to satisfy his hunger.

Jimin grabs hold one of the burly men he had killed by the arm before dragging the bulk back home, where both his parents awaited for his arrival.

 

. . .

 

"...You feed us well, Jimin. I don't think I have to go hunting anymore..." His father smiles as he nods towards his son.

Pride stabs the younger male in the chest, and his heart swelled at his father's compliment. He had a reason. His reason to kill.

It was to satisfy his father.

Jimin's mother glances over at the bloody corpse with a look of disapproval before pulling away from the kitchen table,

"I don't feel well... I'm going to go lie down..." She murmurs, exiting the kitchen and leaving both Jimin and his father with the human body strewn on the table.

"Honey, at least have something to eat..." His father speaks and soon sighs as he continues to devour the human flesh that was set in front of him.

Jimin stays quiet as he watches his mother leave the room. The conversation that he and his mother had spoken of eight years ago was still embedded in his mind.

After that day, the relationship between him and his mother was never the same. Although she did care for him on some days, she refused to spend time or even bring up an engaging conversation with her son.

He couldn't forget the words his mother uttered to him. She questioned his path of carnage and death. She truly did worry for him.

But it was too late for him to turn back. This was the reality he was living in.

The least he could do was to apologize to her for all these years.

"Father... Please excuse me. I want to have a talk with mother," Jimin moves to stand from the table.

Jimin exits the kitchen and heads toward his parents' bedroom. The door was shut closed, so the boy gently knocks,

"Mother...? May I have a word with you?"

There was no answer.

Jimin frowned and knocked on the door once more, "Mother? Can I come in? I want to speak to you..."

Again, there was an eerie silence that followed right after when Jimin spoke. The boy grew worried and he decided to push open the door.

Right when the wooden entrance swings open, a long, spear-like projectile impales the boy's shoulder. Blood spurts from his new, fresh wound, and Jimin collapses to the floor, clutching his injury in agony.

"Two down..." A man's voice emerges, and Jimin weakly glances up, only to take sight of a group of suited men armed with weapons circled around him.

Just taking a glimpse, he could see his mother's limp figure, in the arms of several burly men. Her eyes wandered towards her own son, and a weak smile crosses her features as she murmurs,

"My son... Jiminie..."

"Chim-ah? What was that sound-" His father approaches the bedroom, and his eyes widen at the sight of his son and wife in the hands of the armed men.

"D-D-Doves?"

Jimin's father staggers back and takes one last glance at his son. His eyes held terror and fear. He could still remember his father mouthing the words "sorry" before leaving, betraying both him and his mother and letting them go to fend for themselves.

"Father! NO!" Jimin screams and pleads for his father to help, to return and save him and mother. But, his father was gone.

It was survival of the fittest.

The person he looked up to for all these years, his role model, his flesh and blood, his father...

His father betrayed his own child and wife.

"Go after him! We can't let the bastard get away!" Several of the men of the CCG cry out and charge after his father.

But Jimin knew, he knew that his father was long gone.

Tears emerged in the corners of his eyes as he clutches his bleeding shoulder. He moans in pain as the more he touched the spear, the deeper the item would sink in his wound.

"Now, we just have to eliminate these two... Get rid of the bitch, first."

The men were mumbling with one another, but Jimin could hear every single word.

His whole world froze in that exact moment.

He saw his mother smile at him one last time before another spear-like projectile pierces through her head.

The color of crimson splatters, and flicks onto Jimin's paled face. The boy's lower lip trembles as his obsidian eyes widen in horror as he had just witnessed his own mother's death.

And he lost control after that.

He felt no pain. He felt no sympathy. He felt no remorse for the humans he killed that day.

He only felt anger.

And he allowed his anger to control his actions.

Hoarse screams ripped through the air, and Jimin's kagune emerges from his back before coiling around his arm.

He could only remember the color red at that moment. All he saw was blood.

Until Jimin was sure that every single body had hit the floor, he stopped fighting and his kagune recedes.

His weak form approaches the woman that cared for him ever since he was a child. He couldn't even apologize to her when she left for the afterlife.

Jimin releases grieved sobs as he hugs his dead mother close to his blood-painted body. He should have listened to her. He should have listened to her from the very beginning...

 

. . .

 

Jimin dragged his heavy body out of his home.

He had removed the spear from his shoulder and his wound was bleeding profusely. His regenerative abilities would take care of the injury, but the process was slowing down from his weakened form.

His eyelids threatened to close as he aimlessly wanders the dark streets of Seoul.

Approaching one of the dark alleyways between two chipped-down buildings, Jimin collapses in a heap while clutching his bleeding wound.

_'Mother... I'm sorry... I was such a bad son...'_

Before his own eyes could close, he took sight of two shadowy figures that neared his form.

He could make out what they were saying, and the last thing he heard was one of them speaking to the other before he passed out,

"He's gonna die if we don't help him, Jin-hyung."


	13. dix ;

The taste of the savory human flesh lingered on Taehyung's tongue, and he craved for more.

Yet, a very large part of him told himself that he shouldn't.. He was eating his own kind.

Both his red-painted hands were placed on top of the table. His mouth was smothered and stained crimson from the blood of the human flesh.

His mismatched eyes pulse from the intense meal in which Seokjin had offered to him.

Was he suppose to live like this until the day he would die?

"You finished the whole body, quickly..." Seokjin speaks, eyebrows furrowed and his gaze focused on the male, "Is it good?"

Taehyung wearily glances over at the older male and nods once. He bites down on his lower lip to contain his leashed hunger.

"...Do we have... to eat like this everyday...?" Taehyung purses his lips and wipes the corner of his mouth with his long sleeves.

"If you're talking about ghouls, yes... We do," Seokjin responds with a slight frown. His obsidian eyes averts and focuses on Taehyung's face, "You would have to hunt and kill humans in order to satisfy your hunger..."

Kill... Hunt... Humans...?

The very thought of him performing such violent actions had caused him squirm in distress.

"Is there no other way? Is there another way in which we don't have to reserve to killing?" Taehyung pleas, wishing that there was another option instead of bloodshed.

Seokjin scratches the back of his head and sighs, "Well... there are suicides that occur near the large bridges in Seoul..." The male ghoul speaks, "Most ghouls who do not want to resent to violence usually scavenge there..."

The thought of eating the bodies of suicidal individuals had caused Taehyung's stomach to churn. People who had taken their own lives, and the thought of eating their bodies was disrespectful, and disgusting.

"...There's no other way...?"

"Killing is a part of a ghoul's life. We don't make the rules," Seokjin responds with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Swallowing the fear that was stuck in his throat, Taehyung pushes himself out from his seat and faces the older ghoul with a self-assured expression,

"Please teach me how to kill humans."

 

. . .

 

"I don't fucking understand why I had to be the one to show you how to kill a fucking human..." Jimin scowls as glowers at Taehyung.

Both Taehyung and Jimin were standing on the open roof of an edifice. They gazed down at Seoul in the inky blackness of night.

Jimin pulls out his black porcelain mask of an aggressive canine before placing it over his face, hiding every feature of his.

Taehyung bites down on his lip as he nervously peers at the angry, shorter male, "Jin-ssi says he was going to make a mask for me..." The boy murmurs.

Clicking his tongue in agitation, Jimin throws a cloth facemask at Taehyung, "Here. Use this for now, so the stupid humans can't recognize what you look like..."

"If you don't wear this, the humans can detect and address who you are, and they'll be able to track you down," Jimin explains, "And if you let that happen, you're dead."

"How come Jin-ssi doesn't have a mask?" Taehyung asks as he hooks the cloth mask over his face.

"It's 'cause Jin-hyung is careful around humans," Jimin deadpans, "He doesn't let any human out of his sight. Once they engage with him, he makes sure there are no survivors."

In Taehyung's eyes, Seokjin didn't seem to be the one that would do such brutalities. The male was calm and gentle in appearance compared to Jimin. He didn't seem to be the one that would kill without mercy.

Maybe appearances didn't truly shape one's true colors.

"You have to be quick with your kill. If you lag on with the engagement of a human, chances are, they'll be able to call for help and you'll be the one that'll be killed," Jimin explains with a grunt. He stands straight and allows his kagune to take form.

Taehyung watches in awe as Jimin's kagune shapes over the male's arm and forms into a lethal looking projectile. 

"Whoah..."

A smug smirk crosses over Jimin's features behind his mask, "This is nothing to be impressed of." The ghoul swings his arm around several times, compressing and hardening the kagune over   his limb.

"You see that guy walking?" Jimin gestures downwards to a human male who approached a lone alleyway and was about to light a cigarette,

"You target those who seem to be alone," The ghoul instructs with a crazed grin, "And you attack when they least expect it."

Without warning Taehyung, Jimin jumps down from the building and tackles the poor man who hadn't expected the attack.

Taehyung blinks rapidly and could only watch as Jimin as the ghoul rakes his sharp kagune over the human's neck. Taehyung had to look away several times because of how brutal Jimin was to his victim.

After several moments when the agonizing moans and gargled screams subsided, Taehyung uncovered his hands from his eyes and gazed down at Jimin with his prey.

"Come down here, you pussy."

Taking orders from the ghoul, Taehyung drops down from the edifice and joins Jimin's side with hesitancy crossing his fearful expression.

The man had his torso shredded and ripped. The human's limbs were all disjointed and torn out of place. The human male had held a horrified facial expression before he passed away.

Taehyung felt remorse for the unjustified human.

Jimin drags the dead body of the human to the shadows of the building so he and the corpse would be out of sight from bystanders or witnesses. Taehyung follows, sickness simmering in his stomach.

He was starting to regret asking Jin on how to kill humans.

"Now it's your turn, Halfie..." Jimin utters, quietly and gestures to the half-ghoul with a dark stare, "I think there's a woman approaching..."

Taehyung turns to gaze at the being who approached the mouth of the alleyway.

Shifting into position, Taehyung's form tenses as he waits for the individual who nears the dark corridor sandwiched between two of the buildings.

The woman steps into the alleyway with her arms covering her slightly exposed chest and she was muttering complaints to herself.

"Now, Halfie! Attack when she least expects it!" Jimin pushes Taehyung towards the target.

With little time to even react to Jimin's shove, Taehyung's body was already preparing actions.

It was as if his own body moved accordingly. Taehyung's spear-like kagune rips from the back of his spine and cowers above him, ready to pierce through his victim.

The half-ghoul's left eye pulsates and forms into a kakugan. His personality instantly changes in a blink of an eye. A nasty smile crosses his lips, and Taehyung barrels toward the human female with his kagune readied to impale.

Realizing that there was a being that was quickly approaching her, the woman whirls around, facing a charging half-ghoul.

And in mid-run, Taehyung's mismatched eyes widened in horror as he recognizes who his victim was.

It was none other than (Y/N).


	14. onze ;

With outstretched arms and wide, mismatched eyes, the ghoul barrels straight towards (YN).

The half-ghoul's body slams the female's body against the brick wall, on the side of the edifice.

As soon as her back crashes against the surface of the building, she immediately felt the rush of air that left her lungs.

(Y/N) gasped in pain as the back of her head also bangs against the hardness of the obstruction. Her assailant had her pinned.

She was attacked, twice. In the same damn day.

As soon as she was able to adjust from the pain of her wrecked body, her eyes opened-

-and stared back into a pair of mismatched ones.

She was faced with yet another ghoul.

Her heart hammered against her chest at the sight of the left, pulsating kakugan. Her fingers twitched and grasp her pistol from her holster.

Sweat dribbles down her temple and her breathing increases a slight notch. She realized that she had no backup nor witnesses to aid her.

She was utterly fucked in a situation like this.

The strange ghoul had his slender body pressed against her's, pinning her arms against the side of the building. Her slightly exposed cleavage was pressed against the ghoul's broad chest, yet she felt fear than humiliation at that moment.

"You have about five seconds to release me, or you'll be put in a hell lot of trouble, demon..." (Y/N) hisses, attempting to threaten the monstrous with a leveled tone.

"...(Y/N)...?" The male's voice was deep and raspy, in which (Y/N) had trouble recognizing since he wore a facemask.  (Y/N) didn't seem to recognize the ghoul from any sort of classification files that she had looked over.

And this ghoul knew her name...

But, his eyes seemed so familiar. The angular shape. The sharpness which was held in his stare.

The softness in which those eyes held when both he and her would gaze at one another.

Those eyes... It couldn't be...

"T-Taehyung...?"

"(Y/N)..."

Her obsidian gaze widened as she had taken recognition of her boyfriend.

(Y/N)'s lower lip trembles as her eyes flickered, examining her paramour from head to toe.

"T-Taehyung... Y-You're a-"

"I'm a ghoul, (Y/N)."

Fear was lodged in the back of her throat. Her boyfriend was a ghoul? There was no way... No way had he been hiding his own identity behind her back all this time...

As soon as Taehyung released his grip on her, she shoves him away and swiftly withdraws her pistol.

With trembling hands, she held the gun and aims the muzzle directly at the male.

"Get away from me...!"

Taehyung's breath hitches in his throat. His brows furrow in confusion as the gun was directed towards him, "(Y/N), what are you doing? It's me... Taehyung. Kim Taehyung..."

The male pulls down on his facemask and reveals his handsome features. He attempts to smile his familiar boxy grin, but to no avail, (Y/N) still held the gun straight at him.

"You lied to me. All this time... You were a fucking ghoul...!" (Y/N) screams as tears trickled down the corner of her eyes.

Fear was what manipulated and blinded (Y/N) from the truth. She didn't want to believe that she was with a ghoul, all this time. She didn't want to believe that the person that she had such strong feelings for was a malevolent ghoul.

"Listen to me, (Y/N)! I was the one that told you... The day I was stuck in the hospital! I told you I was a ghoul!" Taehyung urges, wanting his lover to believe that he never was a ghoul from the start, "I warned you, yet you turned against the truth! I was telling the truth from that day!"

(Y/N) shakes her head and rests her finger on the trigger of her revolver. She trembles with fear in her disoriented state. She didn't feel safe at all.

"It's impossible... There was no way you could become a ghoul! It's utterly impossible!" (Y/N) disregards what everything Taehyung was stating.

Fear was her enemy, and it was dragging her away from Taehyung.

But he wasn't going to give up yet. Taehyung truly cared for (Y/N), and he needed her to trust him.

He needed for him to help her, and for her to help him.

"(Y/N)," His voice was steady and calm, compared to her's. The male takes a step forward, attempting to approach his paramour with a slight smile, "I don't understand either... But if you could just help me and we can get to the bottom of this-"

"Stay the fuck away from me, or I'll fucking blow your brains out!"

Taehyung halts in mid-step. There was no way she would hurt him. She loved him as much as he loved her...

He takes another step, "(Y/N)-"

The sound of a pistol went off, and a bullet whizzes past his cheek, grazing the surface of his skin. The shot makes impact with edifice behind Taehyung, and ricochets off the metal surface.

Blood seeps through the sharp cut from the bullet incision, and Taehyung stands in shock at what had just occurred. His palm smears the thin streams of blood which slides down his cheek.

With trembling legs and shaky arms, (Y/N) held her weapon with two hands and had pulled the trigger from her revolver.

(Y/N) really intended to kill him.

"You should have attacked her from the beginning, Halfie..." A teasing tone disturbs Taehyung's thoughts.

Within a blink of an eye, as soon as Taehyung's mismatched eyes made contact on (Y/N), he took sight of the other ghoul behind her.

Jimin pulls (Y/N)'s waist from behind and constrains her hands so she wouldn't harm Taehyung. (Y/N) struggles under the ghoul's grasp. She wriggled and screams, but her shouts were drowned out as soon as his hand claps over her mouth.

"If you don't want her..." Jimin sneers, and his obsidian orbs flashed crimson, awakening the monstrosity within him,

"...I guess I'll have to eat her."


End file.
